Unexpected Passions
by Hufflepuff Student8
Summary: A tomboy (a girl) From the USA has come to Hogwarts for her 6th year of schooling. She meets Harry, Hermione Ron and Draco right off of the bat. Will romance spark… will hate rage… read and find out!
1. Train, Carriages and Sorting

**Unexpected Passion**  
_by: Hufflepuff Student8  
_  
**Disclaimer:** Buwhahahaha, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly, this is true. But I do own the idea for this story and my own character, Brittan Arkin. Buwhaha  
**Dedication: **Um… To those people that wish they could live in the wonderful world of Harry Potter instead for their ordinary every day to day lives.  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Summary:** A tomboy (a girl) From the USA has come to Hogwarts for her 6th year of schooling. She meets Harry, Hermione Ron and Draco right off of the bat. Will romance spark… will hate rage… read and find out!

**A/N: **Well, this is the revised first chapter of Unexpected Passion… I have gone through all of the chapters and edited them, considering that they were pretty bad. So here is the new version… not too much different, but grammatically it should make more sense.

_**!ENJOY!**_

**Chapter One: Trains, Carriages, and Sorting  
**

On a fine, sunny day, all of the Hogwarts Students started to gather at Platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. It was an organized chaos. Students running to get their things onto the train, finding and saying goodbye to their parents for the year and others trying to find their friends. Familiar faces were seen and familiar voices were heard. Students rushed to their friends that they hadn't seen for months, and confusing chatter about everyone's 'busy' summers. Although one trio wasn't hard to find.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, walked through the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ together. The three of them with smiles on their faces looking forward to the year ahead of them, their 6th year.

They saw some of their other friends and chatted for awhile. When they finally got around to putting their things onto the train a half-hour later, when they loaded onto the train and found an empty compartment near the back, although it wasn't completely empty.

There was a boy sitting there looking out of the window. One that the three had never seen before. He sat there looking out the window with his chin resting on his right hand. He had long black eyelashes, thin lips and shoulder length brownish blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He was rather small for a guy, he  
didn't look very built muscle wise.

Hermione opened the door to the compartment; "Hello… do you mind if the three of us join you?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Huh…?" The boy looked over to the three standing in the door. The three of them looked at the boy's face more closely. His face had a very feminine look to it. Slightly defined check bones, a slender jaw line and a the eyes. The eyes just screamed feminine. "Oh… go ahead!" and he looked back out of the window.

"Thanks!" the three of them said in unison as they sat down in the compartment.

Harry and Ron sat on the bench across from the boy and Hermione sat a good foot away from the boy on the same bench.

"So… who are you?" Ron asked looking at the boy.

The boy spun around and looked at the three. His eyes were a grayish, green with a hint of yellow around the pupil and dark green around the edge of the iris(A/N: the colored part of the eye). "Me?"

"Yeah you!" Harry said giving the boy an odd look. "We've never seen you before!"

"Oh," the boy rubbed the back of his head and started to go a little pink. "No one here knows me! I'm from a school in the USA."

"Where in the USA?" Hermione asked smiling as if she was interested.

"Alaska." the boy replied in a feminine voice.

"Oh… did you live in a igloo?" Hermione asked in a joking manner.

"No, all that stuff you hear about the igloos and dog teams is a bunch of bull!" the boy laughed as he spoke.

"You still haven't told us your name!" Harry said.

"Oh… my name," the boy looked at all of them and smiled. "My name is Brittan, Brittan Arkin…"

"Wait, isn't that a girls name?" Ron asked looking very stupid.

"Yes… why?" Brittan asked…

"But aren't you a boy?!" Hermione asked in shock.

Brittan laughed, "No… I'm a girl, all of the way!" she giggled.

"Holy shit! Sorry… I could have sworn you were a guy!" Ron said with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry… I get it a lot!" Brittan smiled weakly. "Anyway, enough about me. Who the hell are all of you?"

"Oh…" Hermione looked around the compartment. "I'm Hermione Granger!"

"My name is Ron Weasley!"

"And I am the one and only Harry Potter!" Harry said, putting on a cheesy look.

"Oh… Okay." Brittan gave off a weak smile.

Then there was a silence that lasted for quite some time. Brittan continued to look out the window and Harry, Hermione and Ron just looked at her. Still in shock that she was a girl. Her clothes said that she was a tomboy. She was wearing baggy black jeans that were slightly faded in the knees, torn and tattered at the bottom. She had a loose fitting long sleeve white shirt on it that had the number 8 on the front in blue. Her shoes were a pitch black and weren't tied. The lacing was stretched so there was no room to tie the laces together. She was wearing a silver ring on her middle finger on her left hand. She also had a blue beaded spiked necklace that had a dolphin pendant on it.

What was odd to Hermione was that she had no piercing(s) anywhere that she could see. It looked like she had tried to pierce her ears before but wasn't wearing any earrings.

Brittan shifted and pulled up her sleeves and then continued to look out the window. Hermione noticed that she had several scars up and down her arms and all over her hands, she was about to ask where she ad gotten them all when the door to the compartment flung open and Draco Malfoy was standing there. With his goons behind him. "So… Scar Head, Weasel and Mudblood together again!" Draco's eyes landed on Brittan. "And who is this?"

"Malfoy, just leave us the hell alone for once man!" Ron said standing up along with Harry and Hermione. Brittan just sat on the edge of the bench, not knowing what was happening.

"Why? What kind of fun would that bring me?" Draco threw the group one of his old fashions sneers. "So," Draco went into the compartment and sat down next to Brittan and put his arm on the top on the bench behind her. "What's your name girl?"

"Draco… I don't think that's a girl!" Crabbe said as Goyle nodded his head.

"Really?" Draco pulled Brittan's shirt back (causing her to squeal) making it so you could see the shape of her breasts. "Now do you think so?" Draco smiled  
again.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads and went very red, but nothing of a red compared to Brittan's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brittan said moving closer to the wall slapping at Draco's hands. "Get away from me!"

"Hey now… let's not hit. We've only just met!" Draco smiled and moved his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Anyway, tell me your name!"

"Malfoy, leave her alone!" Harry said.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO! I am not his girlfriend!" Brittan said looking very nervous. "And I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first." she rose her eyebrow.

Draco rose his eyebrow. "My name is Draco Malfoy… and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said pointing to each of them. "Now… tell me who you are!"

"Brittan Arkin! Happy?" Brittan said standing up to get away from Draco.

"Sure… for now at least!" Draco said standing up as well.

"Okay, now that you're happy will you leave?" Brittan said with a flirty look upon her face. "Don't make me push."

Draco gave off a smile of pleasure. "Fine… see you later." and with that Draco and his goons left the compartment leaving the door open.

Hermione closed the door and the rest of the group sat back down. "That was really annoying!" Hermione sat down with the rest of the group in a huff.

"I swear I am going to beat Malfoy up one of these days! I will… I swear it!" Ron said clenching his fists together.

"And I'll gladly help you mate!" Harry said.

"Why do you guys hate him or whatever?" Brittan said . "I get the picture that you three obviously don't like him but, why?"

"Because he's a total ass hole… He thinks that because he's a pureblood that he can get away with anything. He's a big egoistic prat if you ask me!" Hermione said in an aggravated tone. "Did you not hear what he called all of us?"

"Yeah, I heard" Brittan looked at Hermione. "But you gotta learn to flirt!" The three of them all opened their mouths in protest. "No… you know… play back at them… play with their minds. Make them confused," Brittan smiled. "I used to do it all of the time. It never fails! You just gotta act like it doesn't faze you and come up with something to say that they totally aren't expecting!" The three of them just looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'll just show you sometime… it's hard to explain!"

"Whatever, I'm not going to flirt with Draco Malfoy, no way in hell is that going to ever happen!" Harry said.

"Yeah… same here! I don't want him to start to thinking that I'm gay!" Ron said.

"Arggg… Okay not flirting… just playing mind games with them, messing with their heads!" Brittan said trying to lessen the confusion in the compartment.

They continued to talk about the subject until there was an announcement that they were going to be arriving in Hogsmeade in thirty minutes. They all dug into their trunks and pulled out their robes.

Hermione, Harry and Ron's uniforms all had the Gryffindor colors on the brim of their robes and a badge of the Gryffindor lion on their breast pocket. Brittan's however looked very plain. It only had the Hogwarts badge on her breast pocket where Hermione, Harry and Ron had the Gryffindor seal.

Brittan however… wasn't wearing the girl's uniform. She was wearing the guys.

"Hey… isn't it against school rules to dress as the opposite gender?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't think so…"

They loaded off of the train and headed over to the horse-less carriages. Hermione, Harry and Ron were in front followed closely by Brittan.

"Brittan… I hope you make it into Gryffindor! That would be so cool!" Hermione said looking back at her. "Then maybe you and I could be room mates!"

"Yeah…" Brittan giggled. "That would be fun!" Brittan felt a cold hand grip her wrist and caused her to stop walking. She looked back and saw a blonde hair boy. His hair was slicked back, and he was at least a head taller than Brittan. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy that she had met on the train.

"Hey," Draco said with a twisted smile.

"Hello, and what might you be wanting?" Brittan asked looking down at Draco's hand that was gripping her wrist.

"I want you to come and sit with me!" Draco said as he started to walk to one of the carriages, still holding onto Brittan's wrist.

"Hey… what the hell… let me go!" Brittan said trying to stop Draco from pulling her forward. "Who ever said that I wanted to sit with you?"

"No one… just don't fuse girl." Draco's grip tightened.

When they reached a carriage, Draco climbed in first and pulled the unwillingly Brittan into it. There was no one else in the carriage but the two of them. The doors closed and the carriage started to move. Brittan and Draco fell into an uncomfortable silence. Draco kept staring at Brittan and she tried to avoid his eyes.

"So… where are you from?" Draco asked.

"Why does it matter?" Brittan said raising her eyebrow.

"Because I want to know!"

"I don't want you to know though!"

"Quit the foreplay girl and just tell me!" Draco said coolly.

"Four play?! Hold up… I am not moaning your name along with two other people, so I don't believe that there is any four play going on!" Brittan said sarcastically.

"So you like to play it that way do you?" Draco said sneering.

"Yeah… I like it rough!" Brittan winked at Draco.

Draco's face became covered with the look of confusion and surprise. He then grinned and said "You like it rough?! You mean-" Brittan threw Draco a glare that made him stop talking"Why did you want me to sit with you anyway?!" Brittan rose her eyebrow.

"Why?!" Draco asked. "Because… I wanted too… is there a problem with that!" Draco looked at Brittan with a smile of pleasure.

"Oh I see… you wanted to screw me in the carriage? Sorry but, I don't do one night stands!" Brittan said smiling.

Draco was speechless. He opened his mouth but couldn't find any words to say. Brittan just looked him in the eyes, mentally saying, "I got you good!" and smiled.

Before they knew it, the carriage stopped and the doors opened. Brittan got up and stepped out of the carriage but Draco grabbed her wrist again.

"What now?" she said but, Draco just stared into her eyes, opened his mouth again trying to think of something to say but, yet again words failed him. "If you every remember what it was that you were going to say, send me an owl!" Brittan said joking and shook off his hand and continued to walk up to the Great Hall.

When she got to the top of the stair case leading into the castle, she ran into someone. "Oomph…." she looked up to see an old tatter witch in green velvet robes. "Um… I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, happens all of the time. I am Professor McGonagall." She smiled and pushed her glasses up on her nose. " And you're Brittan Arkin, correct?"

"Um… yes ma'am!" Brittan went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Oh… then please come with me!"

Professor McGonagall led Brittan into an emptied hallway and then they saw two giant oak doors. They swung open by themselves and let the two in. Brittan looked around the enormous hall. There was a sea of black hats and different house colors.

Almost everyone in the hall starred at her and Professor McGonagall. Whispering started amongst the hundreds of students. Brittan looked around the hall to see if she could see Hermione, Harry, Ron or Draco. For those were the only people she knew so far.

Professor McGonagall walked Brittan down the middle of the hall and onto a landing in front of all of the students. There was also a stool and a ratty old hat on the landing.

Professor Dumbledore rose out of his seat and tapped his glass with his knife. A loud ringing noise pierced the chatter and caused silence. "Students… let me introduce to you, Brittan Arkin!" Dumbledore gestured his hand to Brittan. She just smiled and gave a small wave to the hundreds of students before her. Most of the students had a confused look upon their faces.

"This year we have the pleasure of having her attend our school" Dumbledore continued. "She is originally from a school in the United States of America, Alaska I think it was?" Dumbledore looked over to Brittan. She nodded her head yes. "Ah… my memory serves me right! So, lets give her a warm welcome!"

The hall rang with clapping and Brittan went scarlet.

"Now…" Dumbledore said breaking the applause. "Let her be sorted into her new house!"

Brittan looked very confused. She looked around to try and find an answer, her eyes only fell upon the stool and ratty hat. She rose her eyebrow and looked at Professor McGonagall for the real answer.

"Please sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and he will sort you into your new house." McGonagall stated.

Brittan starred at the stool for a moment and the at hat that was on top of it. She slowly walked over to it and McGonagall picked the hat up and Brittan sat down. McGonagall placed the Hat on her head and it came to life.

"A ha… a new student… 6th year I see…" the hat began. Brittan jumped when it started to talk and a few students laughed. "Hmmm… a well developed mind… that you have… loyal… Hmmm… where should you go?"

Brittan went wide-eyed. "Um… I don't know?"

"Well… you're no help… but no matter… let me think some…" the hat went quiet for some time. The whole hall was silent waiting for the hat's decision. Brittan looked around the hall at all of the eyes that were so intent on her. Her eyes fell upon Draco at the Slytherin table. "I see you hold some interest for that boy." Brittan went red and turned away from Draco's stare. "But I cannot put you there…" Brittan continued to glance around the hall. Still very red from the statement the hat had just made. Her eyes found Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all smiled and she smiled back at them. "I see… you know people there… and you do hold many of their qualities. Yes… is see it now… GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke out into a roar of approval.

Brittan sighed in relief. It was over and now she didn't have to have very person in the hall stare at her. McGonagall took the hat off of her head. She stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table at a half run.

"Congrats girl!" Hermione said making room for Brittan to sit next to her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Ron said across the table from Hermione with Harry next to him.

"Thanks," Brittan said smiling and losing some of the redness from her face. Feeling more secure now that everyone wasn't staring at her.

"What was that whole thing with "I see you hold some interest for that boy." Hmmm… who were you looking at?" Harry asked in a sarcastic way.

"I… um… well…." Brittan looked at the three. "Draco…"

"WHAT?!" the three half yelled in unison.

"Draco?" Hermione repeated.

"That's who I was looking at… I think the hat was trying to embarrass me though… cause I have no interest for him!" Brittan half lied.

"Oh… really!?" Ron said.

"YES!" Brittan developed another red face.

"Oh well… it doesn't matter… what happened to you when we were going to the carriages? Where did you run off to?" Hermione stated, trying to change the subject.

"Um…" Brittan didn't want to tell them what had really happened but, thought that they should know no matter how mad they would get. "Well… I was grabbed by the wrist and I stopped… it was Draco and he pulled me into carriage. I couldn't really get away from him. He's quite strong you know."

"What?! Why would he do that?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. The boys and Brittan looked extremely confused and shook their heads no. "He probably thinks you're cute or something Brittan."

"What?! Draco… me?" Brittan asked with a combination of a pleading and confused look upon her face.

Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the hall and all went quiet. Dumbledore was standing before the students again. "Let the feast… Begin!" and then food of all shapes and sizes filled the tables. Golden plates, goblets and silver-wear appeared as well.

The feast was wonderful and filled up all of the hungry wizards and witches. Before the feast was over, Brittan, Harry, Hermione and Ron finished.

"That was GREAT!" Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Ron!" Harry stretched his arms out and yawned. "Good food always makes me tired though!" he yawned again.

"You're right!" Hermione smiled. She looked over to Brittan. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yeah… plenty." Brittan smiled.

"Well… if it isn't a four some now?" said an all too familiar voice to the four.

Draco was standing behind Hermione and Brittan with his two goons behind him, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle had their arms crossed over their chest and they chuckled. Draco just stood there sneering.

"Draco isn't that a bit old. I mean… come on, none of us are moaning each others names, all sweaty and sticky… right? But if the three some you're in would like to continue… go right ahead. We were just leaving!" Brittan said in a smart alic tone.

"A—" Draco began. The four of the Gryffindors got up out of their seats and turned to walk out of the Great Hall. "Wait…" Draco said, but the four continued to walk. "I know you were looking at me when that hat said-"

"It doesn't mean anything Draco." Brittan said interrupting him. She smiles at him and turned and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

When they were out of the Great Hall Hermione, Ron and Harry began to giggle. Brittan just smiled.

"Is that what you were trying to explain to us earlier?" Hermione asked trying to fight off her giggles.

"Yeah… it's really fun to do… especially to the opposite gender!" Brittan started to giggle along with her newfound friends.

They got to the portrait hole and uttered their new pass word, 'Gryphon' (A/N: some sort of beast from Alice in Wonderland.) and they were let into a beautiful room of Scarlet and Gold.

"Well… I'm really tired… so I am going up to bed!" Harry said as he yawned and set off for the stairs. "See you all in the morning!"

"Yeah… I think Harry has the right idea. I'll see you ladies in the morning." Ron said, following Harry.

"Well… do you want to go up to bed?" Hermione asked.

"Sure… you and I share the same dormitory right?" Brittan asked.

"I don't know… let's go and find out shall we?"

Both girls giggled and went up the stairs. They found the girls 6th year dorms and found theirs. This year there were only two to a room… and Brittan and Hermione were roommates.

"SWEET!" Hermione and Brittan said together.

Brittan saw her stuff already there and set up for her. Then they heard a squawk from a cage from Brittan's side of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Hermione asked as she stepped back behind Brittan.

"Oh don't worry… it's my bat." Brittan went to the cage and pulled out a large fruit bat holding onto a cherry. "His name is Draco!" Hermione went wide-eyed. "Kidding… his actual name is Zuni." Brittan kissed Zuni on the top of his little head.

"But isn't that an Indian culture from New Mexico?" Hermione asked as she came closer to Brittan and Zuni. (A/N: That's what it says it is in the dictionary!)

"Yes… it is!" Brittan smiled. "You sure know a lot Hermione!" Brittan smiled and hugged Zuni.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head… "Well yeah I guess you could say that!" Hermione smiled weakly.

Brittan stood up and got something out of her trunk. It looked like a stand of some sort. She placed Zuni on it and placed Zuni and the perch by the window. "There you go… I hope you like to view!" Brittan smiled and Zuni gave a squawk of approval.

The two then heard a loud thump. They turned to see a massive cat sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Is it yours?"

"Yep… this is Crookshanks!" Hermione sat on her bad and started to stroke Crookshanks long ginger colored fur. Crookshanks started to purr furiously.

"Alright… does it chase after things like Zuni?" Brittan asked sitting on her bed.

"No… He doesn't chase birds or things that can fly!"

"Good!" Brittan sighed in relief.

The two went silent for a moment. Then they started to undress and get into their pajamas. Hermione had finished and was sitting on her bed. Brittan had her pajama pants on and was standing in front of her dresser with her bra on when they both heard a tapping noise on the window by Brittan's bed.

Brittan pulled a T-shirt over her head and walked to the window. She opened it and an eagle flew in with a letter attached to his leg.

"Hmmm… is it for me or you?" Brittan asked as the eagle landed on Brittan's dresser.

"Well let's see…" Hermione got up and walked over to the eagle and took the letter from its leg and patted it on the head. Brittan walked over and gave it a treat and looked over Hermione's shoulder at the letter.

"It says it's for you… but on the outside it doesn't say who it is from." Hermione said turning around to face Brittan and handed her the letter.

"Oh… okay…" Brittan took the letter and looked at the outside of the letter. The seal was that of a snake type creature. The writing was in Green ink and the paper was an off white parchment.

Hermione starred at the eagle for a moment, then it hit her. "That's Draco Malfoy's eagle!

A/N: So, what do you think of the revised chapter? Well, I am going to be revising the rest of the chapters and then I will hopefully post the sixth chapter. Anyway, I hope to hear from you, even if it is good or bad, mean or cruel, whatever… I just want some feed back!  
_**Hufflepuff Student8**_

_** PS: **_Okay, it might be a little screwy, because i had to work around the system to upload this thing... so I'M SORRY!


	2. Letters, Letters, Letters

**Unexpected Passion**  
Chapter 2  
by: Hufflepuff Student8  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter… HAPPY?!  
  
**A/N**: YESSS… Two people have read it so far… YIPPEE! And I guess I see your point… Brittan does seem like a cross dresser and all. But she is based off of how I used to be. And I dressed like since I was in the 3rd grade until this year. Now I look like a typical teen age girl. But that is why she looks the way she does in this. But I'm glad that you like it so far and I hope you will keep reading.   
AND… she won't dress like that for the whole story… her style will change in later chapters! LOVE YOU ALL!  
ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
Brittan and Hermione starred at Draco's eagle that was sitting quietly on Brittan's dresser. It starred back at them intently… then gave a loud screech and looked down at the letter in Brittan's hand.   
  
"What?!" Brittan exclaimed. She looked down at the letter then to Hermione.  
  
"Why would Draco send you something?" Hermione said questionably as she looked at the letter and back to the eagle. "He must have a crush on you!"  
  
"I think he sent it to me cause I told him too!" Brittan said, remembering the ride in the carriage earlier that day.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione half yelled. "Wait… I don't want to know!" Hermione threw her hands up into the air and retreated to her bed and sat down.  
  
Brittan looked down at the off white envelope and green ink. "Umm… should I open it?" Brittan asked as she looked over to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know… it's your letter," Hermione's eyes shot over to Draco's eagle. "Maybe if you read it… he'll go away." Hermione pointed to the now quiet eagle.  
  
"You're right!" Brittan sat down on her bed and broke the snake like seal on the back of the envelope. She unfolded it and green ink (writing) filled the page.  
  
The letter read:  
  
"Brittan,  
  
You told me to send you an owl when I remember what I was going to say… well… I don't have an owl… I have an eagle. And he won't leave until you give him a letter for me giving me your response.   
  
What I really wanted to say was… well… I want to see you… alone… so we can… well… talk I guess. But don't let anyone know… let it be our little secret.  
  
So give your response to Glander (A/N: I don't know its real name) and he'll bring it to me! And if you don't send him back with a letter from you in two days… I'll find you and get your answer in person… and Glander!  
  
Yeah… WRITE BACK!  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Brittan went wide-eyed and starred down at the letter._ 'Holy Shit!'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't understand… I dress like a boy and he wants to "talk to me"? My god… what is the world coming to these days?'_  
  
She got up and grabbed some parchment and a quill.  
  
"What did it say?" Hermione asked, looking at Brittan.  
  
"Um…" Brittan thought for a moment. "I'm not suppose to tell anyone… but he just wants to talk to me in person."  
  
Hermione shook her head and lay on her bed. "Whatever… I'm going to sleep girl… see you in the morning! G'night." Hermione got under her blankets and snuggled into bed and turned her lamp off.  
  
"G'night!" Brittan replied.   
  
  
  
She thought for a half an hour on what she would write back. She finally came up with something and began writing. The scratching of her quill on her parchment made Hermione shift from time to time and made Glander squawk once or twice.  
  
When she finished, she grabbed a bottle of perfume out of her trunk and lightly sprayed the letter. She put it into a rose colored envelope and sprayed it to after putting her seal on it to seal the envelope. The letter now smelt of roses and the room as well.  
  
She tided the letter to Glander's leg with a blue ribbon and patted him on the head and gave him a treat. He ate the treat quickly and flew over to the window and tapped on the glass. Brittan walked over and opened the window wide enough for him to fly out and then he was off. Brittan stared into the night sky until she couldn't see Glander anymore.  
  
Brittan left the window slightly open, turned off the remaining lights in the room and climbed into bed.  
  
  
***Draco's Room***  
  
  
There was a tapping noise coming from the window facing the Dark Forest. Draco glanced over and saw Glander perched on the sill of the window. He walked over to the window and opened it. Glander flew into the room and perched himself on the foot of Draco's bed.   
  
Draco closed the window and then his nostrils were filled with the smell of artificial roses. Her glanced down at Glander's leg and saw something tied to it with blue ribbon.  
  
"Damn… she scented it!" Draco eyed the letter for a moment. Glander then screeched and glared at Draco. "Fine you impatient bird…"   
  
Draco walked to the foot of his bed where Glander was perched and untied the letter from his leg.  
He screeched again and then flew to his perch by the fireplace and settled down.  
  
The envelope read:   
  
  
To Draco Malfoy  
From Brittan Arkin  
  
  
The writing was in normal black ink. But the handwriting was very elegant. The envelope was the color of rose and the seal on the back was of a rose… which made Draco think for a moment. But found nothing in his brain on it.   
  
He carefully broke the seal on the envelope with his index finger and pulled out the letter. The artificial rose scent became stronger as he unfolded the letter. And the same beautiful handwriting filled the page. The parchment was a normal cream color with a rose sketched on the center of the page.  
  
The letter read:  
  
"Dear Draco,  
  
So you want to speak to me in person eh? All alone… Hmmm… WHY?! If you give me a decent reason… I'll say yes to you request.  
  
But if you give me a shitty answer like "just cause", NO WAY!  
  
So think it over carefully. And I hope to hear from you soon… kinda…  
  
Love,  
Brittan Arkin  
  
PS: Don't feel special about the "Love" thing. I sign all of my letters that way!"  
  
Draco sneered at the letter. He looked over to Glander and saw that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"What good are you if you're sleeping?" Draco whispered to himself sarcastically. He looked back down at the letter in his hands and raised his eyebrow.   
  
He stared at it for a while and then realized that he didn't really have a reason to want to speak to her.   
  
_ 'Should I just make something up?'_ Draco thought to himself. _'I don't even know why the hell I want to talk to that tomboy of a girl… Maybe because I need to get back at her for all of those stupid remarks she has said to me…. Shit I don't know…' _  
  
Draco stared into the fire and thought for quite some time before he heard footsteps and someone trying to open the door.   
  
_ 'Shit…'_ Draco thought as he grabbed the envelope, letter and blue ribbon and shoved them under his pillow. The smell was still lingering in the room… so he opened the window in a hurry as the door opened.  
  
"Draco… what the hell are you still doing up here?" Crabbe asked staggering into the room. "The party down stairs is the *hic* bomb!"  
  
"Crabbe… Are you by chance… drunk?" Draco asked as he watched Crabbe walk into the room swaggering from side to side.   
  
"I don't know…. I had a little to drink."  
  
"How much did you drink might I ask?" Draco said raising his eyebrow at Crabbe.  
  
"Oh… four or five… not to much! *hic *" Crabbe said. "Anyway… everyone was wondering where you *hic* were… are you coming down or not?"  
  
"Um… no… not tonight!" Draco said faking a yawn. "I need to get some sleep tonight… big day tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright… whatever to say! *hic* But you're missing out on a kick ass party!" Crabbe said closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "Your loss!"   
  
"Whatever… now shoo so I can get some sleep!" Draco said fanning his hands at Crabbe.   
  
And with that, Crabbe walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. After about four or five seconds, Draco heard a loud thump… followed by another and another.   
  
Draco hit his forehead with his palm… "My god… he fell down the god dammed stairs."  
  
"I'M ALL RIGHT!" Draco heard from the hallway outside of his room.  
  
"My god…" Draco shook his head and started to strip of his robes. (A/N: LOL… Draco… stripping… YEAH!) He changed into his silvered colored silk pajama pants and climbed into his bed. (shirtless) "I'll write her back in the morning!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
There was a beeping noise heard from the left side of Draco's bed. He reached his hand out and turned it off and sat up in his bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.   
  
He glanced around the room to see two other bodies in the beds to his right… still sleeping and one was snoring. He shook his head and threw off his blanket and hung his feet over the left side of his bed and stood up. He stretched again and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
(A/N: I know how much you all want to see Draco in the shower… BUT… this is PG13 and I think that kind off stuff would be in an R or NC-17… so… I don't want to get my ass chewed out… but I think you all can imagine for yourselves… cause I know I can! *wink*)  
  
Draco walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and a towel around his neck. He had the towel in both hands drying off his wet hair.   
  
He went over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of black baggy pants and a white shirt. Being Saturday… he didn't have to dress in his Hogwarts robes. He dressed himself and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Damn this shirt…" Draco said tugging at it. For it was skin tight and showed off more that Draco wanted people to see. He stood up and looked in his dresser. He found a green silk button up, long sleeve shirt and a dark blue silk button up long sleeve shirt.   
  
He debated in his head on which one to wear that day… he tried the green one on first. It was even smaller than the white shirt he was wearing. So he tried the blue one on and it was loose fitting and comfortable. So he went with the blue one.  
  
He grabbed the letter from Brittan from under his pillow and put it onto the desk and sat down. Thankfully, the smell had died down during the night. Now it was just a faint smell of roses. He re-read the letter over and over… thinking of what to write back. But nothing came to him.  
  
After about a half and hour… he had still come up with nothing.  
  
"Damn it girl… why do you have to be so picky!" Draco whispered to himself. He hit his fist on the desk and held his forehead with his other hand.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle both stirred in their beds. Draco then though of the perfect reply to send back to Brittan. He grabbed his quill, green ink and parchment and began to write furiously; due to the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were slowly waking up.  
  
When he finished the letter, he quickly stuffed it into an envelope and stamped the snake like seal on the back. He woke Glander up out of a dead sleep causing him to screech. Fortunately, the two boys thought nothing of it and continued to grunt and grown as they woke.   
  
Draco calmed Glander down and attached the letter to his leg. "Take this to Brittan Arkin!" Draco whispered.  
  
Glander glared back at Draco and then nodded.   
  
Draco walked over to the window and opened it and Glander flew away into the sunrise with the letter attached to his leg. Draco turned around to see that Crabbe and Goyle were still laying in their beds. He glared at them and rose his eyebrow.  
  
"HEY… LAZY BUMS! GET OUT OF BED!" Draco half yelled throwing pillow at the two of them.   
  
They both were startled. Goyle fell out of his bed with a loud thump and Crabbe hit his head on his headboard. Draco laughed slightly and put Brittan's letter in a box next to his bed and walked out of the room and down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
  
***Brittan and Hermione's Room***  
  
  
"Argg… I don't what to get up damn it!" Hermione said as she sat up in her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned. She looked over to Brittan's bed. But she wasn't in it.   
  
She looked around the room… no Brittan. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Brittan stepped out in her pants and bra with her towel in her hand… and something white.  
  
"Brittan… nice look… do you plan to go out in public like that?" Hermione asked pointing to Brittan.  
  
Brittan looked down at herself and then back to Hermione. "I thought it would go well with the professors… don't you think?" Brittan and Hermione laughed. "Actually… I was going to put my shirt on and I accidentally dropped it into the toilet." She smiled and threw her wet shirt into a hamper.   
  
"Nice move girl!" Hermione said laughing and she got out of her bed.  
  
"Thanks!" The two giggled.  
  
Hermione stretched and yawned again. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "I won't be long!" She said and she closed the door behind her.  
  
Brittan smiled and walked over to her dresser to find another shirt. She found a blue long sleeve shirt with a white stripe across the whole thing horizontally. She put it on and then grabbed her brush from the desk and started to brush her hair.  
  
Before she finished, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and wet hair.   
  
"So do you plan to go out in public like that… I think the boys would love it!" Brittan smiled as she put her brush back in her desk.  
  
Hermione laughed and grabbed her clothes off of her bed and went behind her changing wall.  
  
Brittan laughed a performed a spell that dried her hair. And apparently, so did Hermione. Because she stepped out from behind her changing wall, fully clothed and her hair dried. Hermione looked up at Brittan and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What?!" Brittan said raising her eyebrow at Hermione questionably.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nothing!"  
  
"Lair… what were you looking at me like that for?" Brittan demanded.  
  
"Um…" Hermione blushed slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way… but you look…. Hot with your hair down!"  
  
Brittan went wide-eyed. "Say WHAT!?"  
  
"You look 'good' with you hair down!" Hermione said. "And don't start thinking that I am a lesbian!"   
  
"Why do people think being Homosexual is a bad thing… and I know you're not anyway…" Brittan said. Brittan grabbed her hair band from off of the desk and began to put her hair up.  
  
"Why don't you keep it down?" Hermione asked as she started to brush her hair.  
  
"Because if I don't put it up… I get a lot of unwanted attention from guys…. And it's really annoying!" Brittan said, still working with her hair.   
**_  
SNAP_**  
  
"FUCK!" Brittan yelped.   
  
"What… what happened?" Hermione asked as she stopped brushing her hair, and turned to look at Brittany.  
  
"My hair band broke… or should I say snapped." Brittan took the broken hair band from her hair and showed it to Hermione.   
  
Hermione started to giggle.   
  
"Damn it Hermione! You jinxed me…" Brittan said looking at the broken hair band.  
  
"Oh well… why don't you just wear it down then… I would take it as a sign!" Hermione said sarcastically.   
  
Brittan looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Well… I guess I  
could… just for today." Brittan said in defeat.  
  
Hermione giggled and put her arm around Brittan's shoulders. "Don't worry… if anyone gives you shit… just tell Harry or Ron and they'll take care of the ass-hole of a guy for you!" Hermione smile and let go of Brittan.   
  
"I think I can take care of myself…" Brittan smiled and started to brush her hair once again.  
  
  
***  
  
When the girls were completely finished dressing, they walked out of their dorm and ran into Ron and Harry in the hallway.  
  
"Hermione… I thought you and Brittan were sharing a dorm… you is this?" Harry asked curiously.   
  
"Yeah…" Ron said as he looked up and down at Brittan.  
  
"Ack!" Brittan said as she dropped her head slightly.  
  
"This IS Brittan guys!" Hermione said in a matter-o-fact tone pulling Brittan's hair back as if it were put into a pony-tail.   
  
Both of the boys went wide-eyed when Hermione let go of Brittan's hair. And then changed their look to confusion.  
  
"Why are you wearing your hair down?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cause my hair band broke this morning and Hermione told me to wear my hair down…" Brittan said glumly.  
  
"Come on Brittan," Ron said suddenly. "You may look different… but you look good!" Ron started to blush slightly.  
  
"Yeah… I get that a lot!" Brittan said as she moved to go down the stairs.   
  
And the rest of the group followed.  
  
  
  
On their way to the Great Hall, Brittan's appearance made quite a few heads turn as she walked past. Hermione kept laughing at her, cause every time people would look at her, she would go a slight shade of pink.   
  
When they got to the Great Hall and walked in… it seemed as if the whole school started to stare at her. The only people that weren't looking at her were Crabbe, Goyle and Filch. Everyone else… (including the teachers) was looking straight at her. She went very red and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table and hide her face in her hands.  
  
All of the Gryffindors around her (besides Harry, Ron and Hermione) were looking at her with great interest and confusion. A lot of the boys were whispering to each other and the girls were goggling at her appearance. Brittan just stared into her breakfast.  
  
Suddenly… the attention was turned from her, to the owls flying into the Great Hall with letters and packages tided to their legs. Brittan than saw an all to familiar eagle flying in her direction.  
  
Glander landed in front of her pumpkin juice and started to shake his leg at her furiously.  
  
"Okay. Okay… calm down!" Brittan said as she tried to untie the envelope from his leg. When she got it off, she gave him a piece of her bacon and he flew off again.   
  
Hermione looked over to see the same colored envelope and seal from the night before. "Oh… so you wrote him back last night…?" She said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Duh… I didn't want his eagle there all night!" Brittan said looking at Hermione and then down at the new letter. She went a little pink and broke the seal on the envelope.  
  
She pulled out another letter, written in the same green ink and beautiful handwriting. She paused for a moment before she read it and looked over to the Slytherin table and found Draco looking at her. She turned from pink to red quicker than you can snap your fingers. He smiled and went back to his food.  
  
She blinked a few times and then unfolded the letter and began to read the short letter. It read:  
  
  
"Brittan,  
  
Hey… I know this might not be the best answer in the world… but the reason I would like to talk to you is to ask you a few questions. I know… your thinking why not just ask you through the damned letters. Well… I think it would be better if we talked in person. And I plan to get you back for those remarks you said yesterday.   
  
So… if this is a good enough answer for you… write me back and tell me where you want to meet… TODAY! If we are going to talk… it should be today… so… I plan to hear from you soon!  
  
Draco"  
  
  
Brittan stared down at the letter and then laughed to herself. She then grabbed her quill from her pocket and a napkin. She started to write on it when Hermione and Harry looked over her way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked pointing to the napkin and quill.   
  
Hermione smiled and winked at Brittan. Brittan thought for a moment on what to say…   
  
"Writing someone back… do you mind if I borrow your owl Harry?" Brittan asked sweetly.  
  
"Huh…?" Harry asked. "Okay I guess."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
Brittan finished the letter and put the napkin into Hedgwig's (A/N: I think I spelt that wrong… BITE ME! I don't feel like looking it up in the books right now!) beck and whispered to her, "Deliver this to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hedgwig looked at Brittan with the look of horror on her face. Then Brittan held up a bundle of bacon. "It's yours if you deliver that… right now!" Brittan smiled.  
  
Hedgwig glared at her and then set off. Thankfully, Harry wasn't paying attention to where Hedgwig flew. She flew over to the Slytherin table, landed in front of Draco, dropped the letter and flew away like a bat out of hell.  
  
She landed in front of Brittan about a minute later.   
  
"Thank you!" Brittan patted Hedgwig on the head. "And as I promised, here you go!" Brittan had cut the bacon small enough so that Hedgwig could eat it without trouble and gave it to her.  
  
"That was quick!" Harry said looking at his owl.  
  
"Yeah… it was just to another Hogwarts student!" Brittan smile.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"No one you need to worry about!" Brittan said.  
  
  
***Slytherins Table***  
  
  
"What the… why did you get a letter from Potter?" Marcus Flint asked as Hedgwig flew away. "That is his owl isn't it?"  
  
"It's not from Potter… and I don't think that was his owl… his is fatter!" Draco said and he picked up the napkin and read it to himself.  
  
  
"Draco…  
  
I guess your answer will have to do for now… So… I guess we could meet… um… at the library and then you can take me somewhere where no one will see us… I don't know anywhere like that considering that I am new and all.   
  
So meet me at the library at 7:30! You have until 7:35 and then I will leave… so I suggest to be on time!  
  
See you then!  
  
Love,   
  
Brittan"  
  
Draco smiled and then looked over to the Gryffindor table. He saw Brittan and the dream team all laughing. Brittan looked up and caught his eye. Draco sneered and she winked at him and looked away.   
  
He smiled to himself and thought. '_Damn… no wonder everyone was looking at her when she came into the Great Hall… SHE'S HOT! Damn… with her hair down… and maybe tighter clothes… she could have any guy she wanted… shit man… I best be on time today then!'  
_  
  
***  
  
  
Brittan began to tap her foot as she stood in front of the library. It was 7:33 on her watch and still no Draco. She still had two minutes before she said she would leave. She looked up and down the hall and saw nothing.   
  
"Maybe he isn't coming…" Brittan sighed and closed her eyes and then looked at the ceiling.   
  
"Hey there… you waiting for someone?"   
  
Brittan whipped her head down and to her left and saw a boy dressed in blue and white. "Yeah… I am…"  
  
"Would it be me?" The boy asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No… afraid not…" Brittan said looking away from him to her right.  
  
"Ah… that's no way to treat a gentleman!" the boy said coming closer to Brittan.  
  
"No it's not… but I don't see any gentlemen here!" Brittan said… looking around!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard what she said!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Brittan whipped her head back to her left and saw Draco standing behind the boy in blue and white. She smiled, walked forward, past the boy and threw her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco acted as if he had expected it because he put his hands on her waist and smiled.   
  
"So as you see… she has better things to be doing!" Draco said as Brittan let go of him and he put his left arm around her back and his hand on her hip.  
  
The boy gulped and walked away. Brittan turned to face Draco and rose her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"What?!" Brittan mocked. "You were late! If it wasn't for that boy… I would have left!"  
  
"Well… sorry." Draco said… still holding onto Brittan's hip. "People in my common room  
wouldn't let me leave… I had to sneak out!" Draco smiled.   
  
Brittan smiled and put her hand on Draco's hand (the one on her hip). "Draco… I don't think we're dating… so don't put your hands where they don't belong!" Brittan picked Draco's hand up and put it at his side.   
  
"Hey… you were the one that threw your arms around me… I was just playing along." Draco sneered down at Brittan.   
  
He looked over her. Her hair was still down and she was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a white stripe horizontally on it across the chest and the shirt was kind tight on her. Her pants were somewhat baggy and black.  
  
Brittan looked over Draco and he was wearing faded baggy black jeans, and tight white shirt and a blue silk over shirt. She smiled at what she saw and then looked at Draco's face. His hair was slicked back and his stormy bluish gray eyes were beaming down at her.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Draco asked, extending his arm gesturing to the corridor to her right.  
  
"And where exactly are we going?" Brittan smiled before turning down the corridor.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out won't you?!" Draco said as they started to walk down the empty corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah I know… It didn't really go anywhere in this chapter… but I am getting there… and you all probably know or think you know is going to happen next. But you'll just have to wait and find out if you are right or not.  
  
If you have read any of my other work… I will be posting on it soon!  
  
Anyway…. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review and tell other people about the story!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Hufflepuff Student8  
  
PS: Hahahaha… this chapter is longer than the last chapter… thus… being the longest chapter I have EVER written… GO ME! 


	3. Alone for the night and Longing for you

**Unexpected Passion **  
_Chapter 3  
by: Hufflepuff Student8_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own the idea but I do not own Harry Potter the series and all that good stuff!  
  
**A/N**: yeah…. I hope you enjoy chapter 3… if anyone will every read it…   
  
ENJOY  
  
***  
  
Brittan and Draco walked down the corridor in total silence. They didn't speak for some time. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Draco stopped abruptly.   
  
Where he had stopped was a gloomy looking corridor that had water dripping from the ceiling. There was barely any light to see where their feet landed, let along the ground they were stepping on. There were chains all over the walls and all of the picture there were of old men (A/N: OLD FARTS!) that didn't look like they were friendly back in their days.  
  
Brittan looked around the corridor but didn't see any doors or anything suggesting a room was anywhere. She eyed Draco, who was staring down at her.  
  
"Okay… what the hell are you getting at… I don't see a room or anything like that anywhere…" Brittan said as she looked around again and then looked back at Draco. "And if you're planning on jumping me or raping me… I know how to fight back so be warned!" she put up her fists and smiled.   
  
Draco let out a slight chuckle and then turned to a picture on the wall. He muttered something in Russian (A/N: okay… I know he doesn't speak Russian… but what the hell eh?) and the picture frame flung from the wall and a small manhole appeared where the picture had been.  
  
Brittan looked at it and rose her eyebrow. "I didn't think of that…" She shook her head and let her hands down by her sides. She looked at Draco who was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Ladies first…" Draco gestured his hand to the manhole.   
  
"Hell no… you first Draco!" Brittan said eyeing the manhole.   
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and then jumped into the manhole and vanished into the darkness.  
  
"I guess it's like a slid then…" Brittan said as she put her hands onto the cold concrete of the manhole. "Here we go then!"   
  
Brittan jumped up and threw her lower half into the mouth of the manhole and let go of the cold concert. Her body began to slide down the long tunnel of cold bricks. The light from where the painting had been opened had now vanished with a loud bang behind it.  
  
She hadn't gone far into the tunnel before she began to go faster than she ever knew possible. Before she knew what was going on… she was being flung out of the long, twisting tunnel into a beautiful and large room. Not to mention… right into Draco.  
  
The two fell onto the floor, Brittan on top of Draco.   
  
Brittan rubbed her head and opened her eyes slowly.   
  
The room was barely lit with small torches in the corners of the large room. The room was filled with dark shades (A/N: Well… they seemed dark…) of green and silver. There was a bed on the far-left side of the room and a few couches by the unlit fireplace on the far-right wall. The rest of the room was bare with no furniture… but more of those gloomy portraits of old men.   
  
"Ugh…" Draco mumbled from under Brittan's weight. "Did you ever think about getting off of me any time soon?!" Draco said sarcastically.   
  
Brittan looked at the floor to find Draco underneath her. "But I thought you'd like it this way! But if you insist…" Brittan said sarcastically as she began to get up off of Draco.  
  
"Hey… no complaints here…" Draco smiled his most charming smile and Brittan's mind turned into a puddle of mud. Her eyes goggling Draco's "sexy" stare and smile.  
  
She shook her head abruptly and finished standing up to her feet.  
  
Draco gave a small chuckle and was soon on his feet as well. They both looked around the room in silence. They didn't move until Draco made way for the couch. "Are we just going to stand all night… or are we going to do what we came here to do?" Draco said with his back to Brittan's he walked toward the couches.   
  
Brittan stared blankly for a moment. Staring into the fireplace, hopping to find an answer there. But none came. So she followed Draco slowly to the couches.  
  
As Brittan sat down… Draco moved toward the fireplace and lit the still logs within it on fire with a spell. The noise of the fire crackling filled the room and it was silent no more.  
  
Draco stood from his crouching position and turned around. His figure outlined by the flames and his shadow cast across the floor in front of him. He began to walk over to the other couch but stopped before sitting in it.  
  
He looked at Brittan and then sat down with his eyes closed.  
  
The room was now bright with the light from the fire… The shadows of the objects in the room filled the floor… making it seem darker than it was.  
  
"So…" Brittan began and she turned toward Draco. "We came here to talk…"  
  
"Yes… we did!" Draco replied.  
  
"Then… why aren't we talking?!"  
  
"What are you saying… we're talking at this very moment!" Draco smiled. But the fire caused his smile to look more like an evil glare. Or was it just that?!  
  
Brittan rose her eyebrow and then shook her head. "I should of known this would turn out like this!"  
  
"Like what…" Draco asked.  
  
"Like this!" Brittan said… holding her hands out by her sides. "Us… sitting on separate couches… not talking about what we were going to talk about… just sitting here… me bitching about it being this way…" Brittan put her hands down on the couch.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Draco said… moving to the edge of the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"I would like to know why you wanted to talk to me in the first place!" Brittan said… realizing that she was having second thoughts about coming.  
  
Draco stared at Brittan for a moment… more like a few moments. "I… um…" Draco managed to get out.  
  
Brittan glared at Draco for a moment. Then blinked a few times and started to stare into the fire.  
  
"Like I said in the letter… I want to get to know you!" Draco said in a pleading voice.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're the only girl I have ever met that talks backs to me and insults me the way you do!"  
  
"And you like that…" Brittan turned from the fire to Draco. "Most people find that annoying and think I am crazy!"  
  
"Well… I guess you could say that it… um…" Draco paused… trying to find the right words. "It makes me feel like I have a rival."  
  
"Ack… so you want to spend time… talking to me… your "rival"?! You confuse me you know that right?"   
  
"Sure." Draco said as he stood up from the couch.  
  
"Alright… lets play a game." Brittan said.   
  
Draco stared down at her. "A game…?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied. "It's the one where I ask you a question… then you ask me a question… over and over… this way we'll be able to… get to know each other better!"   
  
Draco stared at her for a moment… "Okay then…" and he sat back down in his original spot.  
  
Brittan stared at him for a moment and then got up.   
  
She walked slowly over to the couch Draco was sitting on… a love seat… fun! She sat down next to him and then looked him straight in the eye. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Draco smiled slightly and replied "Why the hell not?!"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Brittan not aware that she was moving closer to Draco's lips.   
  
Brittan looked deeply into Draco's eyes. Feeling as though she could see right into his soul. His tormented, tattered, heart broken soul. She blinked furiously and shook her head.   
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"Sorry… for what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um…" Brittan looked up again into his stormy Grey eyes. "Nothing. Anyway…" she said trying to change to subject. "How long have you been going to Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "I have attended this school for six whole agonizing years." He stared at he intently… as if thinking of what to ask her. "How old are you?"  
  
"I am 15. I'll be 16 in April!"   
  
"When in April?"  
  
"Hey…" Brittan said. "It isn't your turn anymore!"   
  
Draco frowned but saw her point.  
  
"So… What house is it that you're in?"  
  
"I am and have been in Slytherin for the past 6 years here. Great house if you ask me!" He said proudly. "How are you liking being in Gryffindor?"  
  
Brittan smiled. "Well… I like the people I have met there so far. But they all seem to hate you…" she paused. "Why do they hate you?"  
  
"Is that your question?"  
  
"Yes… it very well is!" She replied.  
  
"Well… I guess it is because I've never really gotten along with any of them and they just don't get along with me… And probably because I have called them all some pretty bad stuff… but we wont go there!" Draco added hastily.  
  
"Hahaha… So you're a trouble maker I take it!"  
  
"Yeah… I guess you could call me that!" He smiled intently, so you could see his teeth. "So… have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Brittan asked in shock.  
  
"Have you ever—"   
  
"I know what you said…" Brittan said, interrupting Draco. "But why?"  
  
"Hey… it is a question game right?" Brittan nodded. "Well… I was asking you a question so I could get to know you better…"  
  
"Fine…" Brittan went a slight shade of pink. "I've had one boyfriend. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah… but none that lasted long." Draco said in a matter-o-fact tone. "So how long did you and your boyfriend last?"  
  
"Getting personal are we?"  
  
"Just answer the damned question!" Draco said as he smirked.  
  
"We dated for a little over a year." Brittan said glumly. "What was your longest relationship?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "I think it was a little over three weeks."  
  
Brittan dropped her jaw at the thought. "Jeez…"  
  
"Anyway… why did you break up with your boyfriend?" Draco asked as he rested his head on his hand… that was placed on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Um…" Brittan felt a lung in her stomach. _'I don't believe I am telling him all of this…'_ she thought to herself. "I broke it off with him after I found him making out with another girl…"  
  
"Harsh…" Draco said.  
  
Brittan stared at the floor. Draco apparently saw that she was being filled with horrible memories. He took his arm that his head had been resting on and put it around her back and pulled her into his chest. "I didn't mean to press any buttons… if you know what I mean."  
  
"It's okay…" Brittan rested her head. "I'd rather share this all with you than anyone else."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I don't really know…" Brittan pushed herself back up and Draco's arm rested on the back of the couch behind her.  
  
"ANYWAY… What was the farthest you have ever gone with a girl?" Brittan said in brighter sprits.  
  
"Hahaha… I thought you'd ask that!" Draco smiled. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes… I really would like to know." Brittan said emphasizing the 'would'.  
  
"Alright… you've asked for it you know!" Draco smiled again. "I have gotten to where my hands were working their way up her shirt… but then a teacher was coming to we jumped apart… That has happened a couple of times… No clothes ever came off though."  
  
"Really?" Brittan said as if she was suspecting him to be lying.   
  
"Okay, okay… my shirt came off a few times… so what?!"  
  
Brittan laughed.  
  
"Hmmm... What to ask you next…" Draco paused for a moment and thought. "Ah ha! Why did you come to Hogwarts for schooling?"  
  
Brittan came to this question stunned. She hadn't expected it to pop up anywhere. But due to the fact that the rules of the game made it so you have to answer… she did. "I came here because…"   
  
Flashes of her father came to her mind. His fists and back hands hitting her. Those nights that she went to bed crying and partially covered with her own blood. Mostly from her lips or somewhere on her head. Her screaming and yelling for help… but no one coming to help her. Not even her mother would come to her rescue. No safety from her life of hell… just the horror of living her life the way she had done for the past 10 years.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes. But it was too dark for Draco to notice.   
  
"I came here to… to…" a tear fell down her cheek and it glistened in the firelight. This is when Draco noticed.   
  
"Brittan…" Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"  
  
"But you should know…" Brittan said quietly.   
  
"How about you tell me some other time… when it doesn't hurt you so much to talk about it!" Draco pulled Brittan to his side and wrapped both arms around her.   
  
Brittan put her hands on his chest and started to cry.  
  
"Shhhh… You don't have to tell me…" Draco held her tighter… feeling as though he had hurt her in some way.  
  
"But you should know…" Brittan said…breaking free from Draco and staring him straight in the eyes. Her hands placed on Draco's chest to hold her up.   
  
Draco put his hands on her wrists and looked into Brittan's watery eyes. "Not tonight… you don't have to tell me tonight!"   
  
Brittan's lips quivered. She let herself fall into Draco… face buried in his masculine chest. He wrapped his arms around her once again and held her close.  
  
"Everything will be okay… I won't let anything happen to you!" Draco said as he rubbed her back.  
  
Brittan looked up into Draco's eyes once again. Tears streaming down her face. Her face pleading for help… pleading for understanding.  
  
Draco's heart broke at that moment. _'Whatever happened to her… hit her hard and she won't forget it any time soon. God. She looks so pathetic like this. Nothing like she usually does. Like this she can't even insult me the way she did yesterday.'_ Draco thought to himself. _'She looks so troubled…'_  
  
"Draco… can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can…"  
  
"Why… *sniff* did you break up with those girls so quickly?" Brittan asked… her tears starting to thin.  
  
"Because they just wanted me for my looks and money." Draco said. "None of them really wanted me for me."   
  
Draco bent down and kissed Brittan on the forehead. "You however… shouldn't worry about anything… just rest for a bit."  
  
Brittan didn't understand what was happening. _'Rest… does he mean to sleep here all night? Well… I guess it would be better here than going back to my dorm and having to deal with Hermione asking questions… And…'_ She looked deep into Draco's eyes. _'Being here with Draco makes me feel safe. Safer than I have ever felt before. His strong-arms cradling me so…'_  
  
Brittan rested her head onto Draco lap and closed her eyes.   
  
"There you go… just sleep. I won't let anything happen to you… Not as long as I'm here with you… you'll be safe!"  
  
  
***   
  
  
Brittan opened her eyes and found herself lying in a bed. No lights were on in the room… everything was quiet.   
  
The sheets she was under were of silk and warm. Something warm lay by her back. An arm was draped over her side with an open palm. She turned over to her other side to see Draco sleeping peacefully. He had taken off his blue silk shirt and was in his pants and white T-shirt. His hair was no longer gelled back… it looked as if he had washed it out before he went to sleep.   
  
His hair fell over his face… not messy… and not untidy. Brittan resisted the temptation to run her fingers through his hair… to see if it was as soft as it looked.   
  
She stared at his peaceful face for some time.   
  
And then it hit her… that annoying urge to go to the bathroom when you wake. She looked around the room slowly. Being careful not to shake the bed and wake Draco… and careful not to overlook the walls for a door to a bathroom.   
  
She spotted an odd looking place on the wall.   
  
She picked up Draco's hand from her side and got out of the bed… and placed his hand where it would have been if she hadn't lying there.   
  
She quietly tiptoed to the part in the wall and felt around it. Trying to find a handle of some sort.   
  
Her hand came across a cold piece of metal (A/N: remember… it is dark and she can't really see very well). She grasped it in her hands and twisted it in the opposite direction. It was a door.  
  
The door creaked a bit as it opened. Brittan flinched and looked over to the bed where Draco laid. He hadn't moved… not even flinched.   
  
She stepped into the room… cold tile was on the floor. She looked around to see shades of white and objects that suggested a bathroom.  
  
***After her "business"***  
  
Brittan splashed cold water on her face and shook it off. She squinted to see her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a tent of red and somewhat puffy. It had looked like she had been crying excessively. Which… from what she remembered from the night before… se had been.  
  
She opened the door of the bathroom slowly… trying to make sure she wouldn't wake Draco.  
  
"It's okay… I'm awake!"  
  
Brittan opened the door quickly and saw Draco sitting upright on the bed. He smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"You didn't do anything vile to me while I was sleeping last night did you?" Brittan said smiling.  
  
"Oh… maybe?!" Draco said sarcastically.   
  
Brittan smiled again and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Draco.   
  
She didn't know what to say… or what to do. All she knew was that she hadn't been to her  
dorm room all night and Hermione would probably be very suspicious of her absence last night.  
  
"Draco…" Brittan said looking Draco in the face.  
  
"Yes?" He asked as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Would you happen to know what time it is?"  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment… then looked at the wall to see a clock. Brittan couldn't read where the hands were… so she relied on Draco to say.  
  
"It's about 6:00 a.m.!"   
  
"Oh… we probably should be heading back to our dorms!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because… we haven't been back all night… people will start to wonder!" Brittan said standing  
up from the bed.  
  
Draco stood up slowly and put his hands on Brittan's hips. "It's okay… you can just say you feel asleep in the library or something like that!"   
  
Brittan looked Draco square in the face in protest.   
  
"But if you really want to leave know…" Draco paused. "I'll take you back to your common room!" He took his hands from her hips and grabbed his blue shirt from off of the floor.  
  
Brittan stood there… not knowing if she really wanted to go or not. But her senses got to her and decided she'd be better off leaving.   
  
"So… do you want to go… or do you want to stay?"  
  
"I think it be better if we left!" Brittan said.  
  
"Okay then…"   
  
Brittan heard the tone of his voice had changed. As if he didn't want to leave just yet. "Hey… maybe tonight you could show me around the school grounds?! We could talk more then!" Brittan said… trying to lighten his sprits.  
  
Draco looked up and smiled. "I think I can arrange that!" He smiled again and put his shirt on.  
  
Brittan smiled back and looked around. She found her shoes by the couch she and Draco had been sitting on last night and put them on.   
  
When she looked from tying her shoes… she saw Draco waiting by an open door leading to a massive staircase. "Why didn't we just take this way down?"  
  
"Because… I can never remember what picture frame it is behind!" Draco said as he smiled.   
  
  
  
They walked up the staircase and through the empty corridors in silence.   
  
When they got to the top of the flight of stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room; Brittan looked over at Draco. His face looked sad for some odd reason.   
  
They got to the portrait of the fat lady and turned to each other.   
  
"I'll see you tonight then…?" Draco said, his tone of voice somewhat hopeful.   
  
"Meet me at the library after diner tonight!" Brittan said… remembering that the library was the only place she really knew how to get to.  
  
"Why don't we just meet outside the Great Hall?"   
  
Draco had a point. "Okay… I'll see you then!"   
  
Draco smiled and nodded his head. But something about his stare made Brittan think that something was wrong. He turned around and faced the stairs. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Wait!" Brittan said as she grabbed his arm lightly.   
  
Draco turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Brittan couldn't find any words to come to what she wanted to say. So… instead of speaking… she put her arms around Draco's neck and lightly kissed him on the lips.   
  
Draco's eyes widened then… closed. When Brittan broke away, he pulled her into his own kiss. His mouth pressed against hers… slowly and passionate. Brittan leaned into the kiss and into Draco's body.   
  
There was no tongue… yet very sweet of a kiss. Brittan slowly broke away and stood back. "Thank you for last night!" She kissed his cheek and then turned to the portrait of the fat lady and uttered the password. She turned back to Draco and waved. Then threw the portrait hole she went.  
  
Draco stood there. Not knowing what was coming over him. He didn't know why he longed to be with her longer. All he knew now was that he had to see her again tonight. Then he set off for the Slytherin Common Room… trying to figure out what he was going to do to pass the time for this Sunday to keep him sane until dinner.  
  
***Gryffindor dorm rooms***  
  
Brittan sneaked into her dorm room… trying not to make any noise. The door opened and creaked loudly. She flinched and stopped the door.   
  
The door was suddenly pulled open from the other side and Brittan fell forward. She stopped her face from hitting the floor with her hands and looked up to find Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Hermione said as she pulled Brittan into the dorm room.   
  
Brittan stumbled forward and fell into her bed. "Jeez…" She said as she rubbed her head.   
  
"I was so worried about you… What happened?" Hermione said… changing her tone and sitting next to Brittan on her bed.  
  
"I… um…" Brittan didn't know what to say. Then she remembered what Draco told her to say. "I was at the library last night and accidentally fell asleep!"  
  
"Really?" Hermione said. "I went to the library to look for you… but didn't see you!"  
  
Brittan gulped. She hadn't planed her to say this. "Well… you must have over looked me cause I was there!" Brittan said… trying to hold back the crack in her voice and the mental sweat.  
  
"Probably…"  
  
Brittan sighed in relief.   
  
"Anyway… lets get ready for today." Hermione said as she stood up. "Today I am going to show you around the school!"  
  
Brittan smiled and thought of dinner. After dinner she would be with Draco again. But then she thought of what happened outside. The kiss. What was she going to say to Draco when he asked why she had done it… "To make you feel better?" No… That would just make him think odd things….  
  
***Slytherin Common Room***  
  
Draco came into the common room smiling. Waiting for the night to hurry up and get there quicker. He walked over to the stairs whistling a happy tune until…  
  
"DRACO!" a familiar voice yelled.   
  
He whipped around to see Pansy running to him.   
  
Before she threw her arms around him… he moved to the side and held his hands up so she wouldn't hug him.  
  
"What do you want?" he said bitterly.  
  
"I want to know where you were last night… I came looking for you during the party and you were no where to be found in the Slytherin Common Room." Pansy said as she put her hands on her hips. "Where were you?"  
  
"It's none of your damn business where I was." He said coldly and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey…" Pansy said in protest. "Why are you so fucking rude to me all of the time Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed and looked back. "Because you are annoying as hell and don't get the hint that I don't like you and want nothing to do with you!"   
  
Pansy looked up at Draco with hurt in her eyes.   
  
For some reason unknown… the picture of Brittan's pleading face from last night came to Draco's mind. Tears streaming down her cheeks and her lips quivering. He shook his head and looked at Pansy. "I'm sorry… I've had a long night… I didn't mean it." Draco said… lying.  
  
Pansy smiled again. "Then go get some sleep you doff."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow in protest of being called a doff. I mean…. Who uses that anymore…?   
  
He smiled and continued to walk up the stair and slipped into his room.  
  
  
  
He got to his room… he went to the bathroom and stripped of his close and got into the shower. (A/N: lol… Draco… Shower… *nibbles on finger* sexiness.)  
  
He stood on the cold tile of the shower stall and let the steaming hot water fall over his slender, muscular body. Not knowing if he really was going to end up doing anything today besides daydream about the night ahead.   
  
He ran his fingers threw his wet hair and shook the water from his face.   
  
  
  
He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He walked into his dorm room to find Crabbe and Goyle snoring louder than a fucking train and rattling the windows.   
  
He glared down at them but ignored it. (A/N: As hard as that may seem…)  
  
He dressed himself quickly and fixed his hair so it was like it usually was… Slicked back and greasy looking. He shrugged and walked out of the dorm room.   
  
Being that it was around 8:00 a.m. he headed to the great hall.  
  
***Mean while in Brittan's dorm***  
  
She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little messy… considering it had been down all night and hadn't brushed when she woke up. Her eyes weren't as red and puffy as they had been before… but still noticeable. She washed her face again and took off her shirt… due to the fact that she had got it wet.   
  
She stared into the sink and Draco's face came to mind. His beautiful eyes staring straight at her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She would be with him later that night and maybe something might come to pass because of it. She grabbed a towel and dried her face and then opened the door of the bathroom and walked out.  
  
Hermione was sitting in front of her makeup table, brushing her hair. She turned around and looked at Brittan. She had let her hair down… was dressed in her bra and baggy pants. She smiled and stood up from the seat she was sitting on.  
  
She walked up to Brittan and pulled at the boxers that were sticking out.   
  
"Hey…" Brittan said backing away.  
  
"Not only do you dress like a guy… you wear their type of underwear too?" Hermione said as she was joking in a way.  
  
"Yeah…" Brittan said… tucking the boxer's back under her pants. "Got a problem with it?"   
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That's what I thought!" she said in a know-it-all voice.   
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really?!" She grabbed a pillow and hit Brittan in the stomach with it.   
  
"Oof." She glared at Hermione and grinned… kinda the way Draco does… but she didn't do it on propose. "That's how you like to play it huh?" Brittan grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit Hermione in the back of the head… messing up her freshly done hair.   
  
They both laughed and began to have a friendly game of pillow fighting.  
  
  
  
After about 15 minutes they stopped and laid down on Hermione's bed… feet still touching the floor but their backs completely flat on the bed. Laughing with each other and out of breath.  
  
Hermione was the first to get up. She extended her hand to Brittan and she took it. Hermione pulled her to her feet and they both sighed catching their breath.  
  
"I think you should get a shirt on…" Hermione said.  
  
Brittan looked down at her chest and remembered that she hadn't put a shirt on. She went slightly red and walked over to her dresser.   
  
Hermione sat back down at her Makeup table and started to brush her hair again.   
  
Brittan grabbed a light blue T-shirt and slipped it over her head and grabbed a belt. She grabbed her hairbrush from her trunk and started to brush her hair.   
  
When she finished brushing her hair… she dug around in her trunk to find her spare hair ties. She found a pack and took a creamy blue off of it and started to put her hair up. Tying the band on her hair at the bottom of her head.   
  
She looked over to Hermione when she had finished and saw that she was playfully glaring at her.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You put it back up!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah… I did…" Brittan said. "I'm so glad you can tell the difference." Brittan said sarcastically.   
  
"Me too!" Hermione giggled. "But why… you look good with your hair down… you know that right?!"   
  
Brittan stared at Hermione's face… then looked to the floor. "I don't like the attention I get from the guys when I wear it down Hermione." Brittan said in a long sigh. "That's why I wear the close I do… so the guys can't see my figure and so they don't give me a hard time!"  
  
Hermione frowned. "But people give you a hard time because you look like a guy and you kinda act like a guy!"   
  
"But I can deal with that kind of stuff!" Brittan said in her defense. "I can't however… handle guys that want to grab my ass every 5 seconds. And them talking smack about how they want to bang me!" Brittan said folding her arms over her stomach.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked over to her and put her arms around her neck. "Sorry…"   
  
Brittan smile and put her arms around her waist and completed the hug.  
  
"Anyway…" Hermione backed away. "We should get going to breakfast. I heard that it was going to be really good today!" Hermione said and walked to the door.  
  
Brittan nodded and followed her like a faithful puppy.  
  
***  
  
They got to the bottom of the staircase that leads from the great hall and found Draco about to walk into the hall.   
  
Brittan blushed slightly and Hermione swore.   
  
"Great… it's him." She said.  
  
Brittan looked at her as if she had taken offense to the comment. Then Draco saw them both coming toward him and his posy of Slytherins.  
  
"Good morning Gryffindors." Draco smiled slightly. "How was your night?!"  
  
The Slytherins snickered behind him and pointed.   
  
"Oh it was just lovely Draco…" Brittan said stepping forward… and winked at him catching no ones attention to it. "You should have been there… strip show and everything!"   
  
Draco sneered. "Did you do any of it!"  
  
"Sure did… Threw my pants to some boy…" She smiled mischievously.   
  
"Damn…" Draco said.   
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Brittan in total confusion and disgust. Then she caught onto what they were getting at. They were teasing each other.  
  
"What the hell Draco…" one of the boys behind him said. "Why the fuck are you talking to mud-blood and… the cross-dresser?"  
  
Draco glared back at him. "Just civilized conversation you dip shit!"   
  
Brittan giggled at the remark and then Hermione took her by the arm. "If you don't mind… we have to leave. " Hermione said.  
  
"Oh… be my guest." Draco said as he sneered and gestured his hand to the entrance to the Great Hall.   
  
The two nodded and walked into the great hall with their arms linked together. They sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table like they had the day before. Harry and Ron were already there eating away and drinking their pumpkin juice.  
  
  
  
They all ate breakfast in peace. Talking, laughing and making odd remarks to each other. Brittan had said something so funny it caused Ron to spit his pumpkin juice out and Harry to have his come out of his nose.  
  
  
  
Brittan had just started to eat her yogurt when Glander swooped down and dropped and napkin on her plate that had writing on it.   
  
She looked over to the Slytherin Table and saw Draco smiling at her. She smiled back and picked up the folded napkin.   
  
She unfolded it and it read:  
  
_"Dear Brittan,  
I am having a hard time waiting for night to fall… but I will do my best to hold out. But for some odd reason I miss you and want to talk to you in person now… but I will wait until diner for that. But you better be ready for the night of your life.   
But I await the time in which we will meet next.  
Love,  
Draco"  
_  
Brittan smiled and grabbed a piece of paper from Hermione and borrowed her quill and wrote him a short note back. She gave Hermione her quill back and asked Ron if she could borrow Pig. He agreed and she sent the letter Draco.  
  
When Pig got back to the table she looked at the Slytherin table to see Draco playfully glaring at her.  
  
She just smiled back and continued eating her yogurt.  
  
***Slytherin Table***  
  
Pig flew away and Draco looked up to see Brittan peacefully eating yogurt. When Pig landed she looked straight at Draco and smiled.  
  
He grinned and looked down at the folded piece of paper.  
  
It read:  
  
_"Draco,  
I feel the same way… But what they hell do you mean when you say,   
"you better be ready for the night of your life."?  
Oh well… if you plan on something along the lines of Sex… NO!… but just in case… wear a condom! ^_~   
Anyway… can't wait to see you tonight.  
Love,  
Brittan"  
_  
He smiled at her remark and stuffed the letter into his pocket.  
  
"Until tonight then…" Draco mutter to his self.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: OKAY…! IT'S DONE! YAHOOOO! Anyway… I would like to thank you the people that have reviewed and I dedicate this chapter to them! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *runs around and gives all of her reviewers hugs and kisses* Without you reviewing… I would have writen this chapter… but tell other people about my story and… yeah… I gotta do my damned homework now… so… BUT I LOVE YOU ALL A LOT!!! *runs around and gives everyone a hug and kiss*   
Sorry… I'm hyper and I can't run around like I normally would… I got a cast on my leg today and I didn't have to go to school… but I still have fucking homework damn it! Oh well… Don't forget to Review and tell others about me!   
LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!  
Hufflepuff Student8  
  



	4. Flushed Memories

**Unexpected Passions **  
_Chapter 4  
by: Hufflepuff Student8_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING besides Brittan… THAT IS ALL!  
  
**Warning:** There is a lot of cussing in this chapter… like the word 'fuck' pops up a lot… you've been warned and I don't want any reviews say that I need to tone down the language… OKAY!?   
  
**A/N**: I would like to thank the following people!  
  
- Smileymia22  
- Angel Black  
- Scimitar Nyx  
  
These are the people that have reviewed my story so far and I am VERY grateful to all three of you. Especially, Angel Black and Scimitar Nyx. They have reviewed twice and I consider them my "faithful reviewers"… maybe they are or not… BUT I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
Anyway… I hope this story will get everyone that reads it addicted to the plot and themes. And I hope you will enjoy my attempt to spice things up a bit!   
  
ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was over and Hermione and Brittan headed back to the Common room. But before they left the hall, Brittan glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching her and Hermione leaving. She winked at him and continued to walk with Hermione.  
  
They talked a little while they walked but not about anything of any importance.   
  
When they reached the Portrait hole… they climbed in and saw Parvati and Lavender sitting by the fireplace with Ginny in front of them.  
  
Brittan couldn't see what was going on but thought that it would be better not to ask.  
  
"Hey Hermione… It that your Boyfriend?" Lavender said as she noticed Brittan walking closely to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Brittan and giggled. "No… I'm afraid not Lavender!"  
  
Brittan went pink and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well then… are you taken by any chance?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Me… no…" Hermione replied.  
  
"I figured that Hermione… but I was talking to the quiet cutie standing next to you!" Parvati smiled at Brittan in a seductive way.  
  
Brittan gulped and Hermione broke out in laughter.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Parvati… this is Brittan… and she is a GIRL!" Hermione said in between laughing.  
  
Parvati went pink the shook her head. "No fucking way!"  
  
"Yes way…" Hermione said as she stopped laughing and sighed.  
  
"Prove it then!" Lavender said.  
  
Brittan's eyes widened and she went redder than blood in her face.   
  
Hermione smiled. "With pleasure ladies!" She grabbed the back of Brittan's shirt and pulled. Letting the three girls see the shape of her breasts.   
  
Brittan looked down at her chest and went another shade of red and pulled at her shirt so it wasn't so tight.  
  
The three girls dropped their mouths and went redder than Brittan. (if it were possible)   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Parvati said. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Brittan nervously laughed and said, "It's okay… I get it a lot!"   
  
"But damn… you could fool anyone if you can fool these two!" Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks… I guess!" Brittan said as the redness in her cheeks started to die down.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at her in discomfort. "You shouldn't be thanking anyone for a remark like that," Lavender said. "I would take it as an insult if anyone called me a guy!"  
  
Brittan just smiled at the comment.  
  
"Do you like being called a guy or something?" Parvati said… still red in the face for hitting on a girl.  
  
Brittan shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to it… and it doesn't really bother me anymore!"  
  
"Are you homosexual or something?" Lavender said looking Brittan up and down.  
  
"WHAT!?" Brittan rose her eyebrow and eyed the two (Parvati and Lavender). "How the hell do you figure that?!"  
  
"Well… you don't mind being called a guy…"  
  
Brittan sighed. "No… I am straight… EVEN THOUGH," Brittan continued. "Being homosexual isn't a bad thing… it just isn't something normal!"  
  
"Then why the fuck do you dress like that?!" Parvati asked looking her up and down.  
  
Brittan semi glared at her. "I'd rather not get into that with you!"  
  
Hermione looked at Brittan and then looked at the three girls sitting in front of the fireplace.  
"Um… Brittan we gotta go… remember we have to study!?"  
  
Brittan looked at Hermione questionably and then realized that she was trying to help her out. "Alright!"  
  
"Wait a minute…. Study?" Ginny asked. "We haven't had any classes yet… why would you need to study?"  
  
"Because Brittan is a little behind in Potions and I was going to help her catch up in it! So if you'll excuse us," Hermione said as she smiled and grabbed Brittan by the arm and pulled her to the staircase up to their dorms.  
  
They walked up to their dorm not saying anything.  
  
When they got to their dorm room… Hermione closed the door and sat down on her bed. Brittan sat in the seat under the window and stared out the window.  
  
"Those girls can be so rude!" Hermione said in a huff. "I don't believe that they had the—"  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione… it isn't your problem!" Brittan said cutting her off.  
  
"But…" Hermione said getting up from her bed. "Doesn't it bug you?" She sat on Brittan's bed on the left side… the side that was closest to Brittan.  
  
"Not really…" Brittan looked from the window to Hermione. "I told you that I am used to it!"  
  
"Then why are you down?" Hermione said as looking Brittan in the eyes.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window again. "I don't know!"  
  
Hermione frowned and put her hands on the bed. She smirked and then grabbed a pillow.   
  
"Don't even Hermione!" Brittan said as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
Hermione frowned and then put the pillow down. She got up and walked up behind Brittan and  
up her arms around her shoulders. "Don't be so down girl… tell me what's up!"   
  
Brittan rubbed her cheek against her arm and then stood up. She smiled and said, "Just don't worry about me okay… it's nothing!"   
  
"You may think you're a good liar… but you're not!" Hermione said. "Just tell me what's up?"  
  
Brittan looked at Hermione in the eyes and then looked to the floor. "It's just… the little "quarrel" down stairs reminded me of my past… which I want to forget!" She looked at Hermione again and smiled. She went up to her and put her arms around her neck. "You're a good friend Hermione…. Thank you!"  
  
Hermione put her arms around her and smiled. "No problem… Just promise me that you'll tell me someday!"  
  
"Tell you what?" Brittan said as they broke away from the hug.  
  
"About your past you seem to be running away from."  
  
"Maybe… someday!" Brittan smiled.  
  
  
(A/N: This reminds me of one of my really really good friends Ciera. Hermione would be her and Brittan would be me…. She is like my therapist when I have problems with life and I am hers when she has shit going on! But now that I think about it… she is the reason I am writing on this story so much… because she is always wanting to read the next chapter and will rave on me when it has been a while… SO… we all should say thanks to her! Anyway… back to the story!)  
  
  
Hermione went to take a shower and Brittan took a nap.   
  
***Dream / Flashback***  
  
"Hey girl… where the hell is your man… it's your guys song!" A girl with long blonde hair said as a slow song came on at a party.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Well go find him you little shit!" the girl smiled.  
  
"Okay… I'll be back in a few!" Brittan said and walked off into the house.   
  
She walked up stairs to the bathroom to see if her boyfriend was in there… but no luck. She walked down a long hallway back to the staircase and then heard a thumping noise coming from the room she was standing in front of.  
  
"What the hell?" Brittan whispered to herself.  
  
"Come on baby… is that the way you like it?" said a familiar voice from within the room.  
  
"Oh yes…" Said a girl that seemed to be out of breath.  
  
Brittan narrowed her eyebrows. "What the fuck… Sean?" She whispered. (Sean being her boyfriend) She opened the door and saw two bodies on top of a bed. A boy on top of a girl.  
  
The boy had his shirt off and the girl was in her underwear. The boy whipped his head around and saw Brittan standing in the doorway. It was Sean.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brittan screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Fucking A…" Sean said as he got up and ran after her.  
  
  
Brittan ran down the stairs and through the dance floor.   
  
"Hey Brittan…" the girl form before said as Brittan ran passed her.  
  
"BRITTAN… WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Sean yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Brittan ran out of the dance floor and out side and to a tree in the yard and tripped.  
  
Sean grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Hey babe…"  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU ASS HOLE!" Brittan screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey…" Sean said as he forced her into a hug. His bare chest against her. Pinning her arms by her side. "Let's talk about this!"   
  
"NO!" Brittan said trying to get away from his grasp. "There isn't a damn thing to talk about!"  
  
"Really?" He said as he forced her head to look up at him with his left hand. He tried to kiss her lips but she stepped on his foot with her heel and kneed him in groan.  
  
"What the fuck…" Sean said as he crouched over.  
  
Brittan pushed him off of her backed away. "And I thought that you cared about me…"  
  
Sean straighten his posture and looked at Brittan. "I do baby!"  
  
"No you don't you fucking liar!" Brittan spat. "If you really cared about me… about US… you wouldn't have even thought about that girl… you would have never been in that room with her!"  
  
"But she was forcing me to do it Brittan!"  
  
"MY ASS SHE WAS!" Brittan yelled. "It's over Sean… it over for good!" She started to cry harder and then started to run again.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
"FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD!" Brittan yelled… not looking back…  
  
  
She ran and ran… she finally stopped running when she got to the park.   
  
She saw a lake and walked over to it. Her reflection was so pitiful. Her makeup had been running and now she had her black eyeliner and mascara all over her cheeks. Her silver eyes shadow had been rubbed almost completely off. Her belly shirt was dirty from the dirt she had fell in and the mud that her shoes had kicked up while she was running. Her shirt had been just a white tank top belly shirt… but was now splattered with mud and covered in dirt.   
  
Her pants were tight jeans that were black… they had dirt all over the knees and a little bit of mud was on the butt of her pants from her shoes. Her hair had been in a high pony tail… now it had worked its way down the back of her head and was now sagging at the bottom of her neck.   
  
She took her hair tie out and sat down on the grass in front of the lake. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry again.  
  
  
  
  
She walked through the front door of her house. Her mother was in the dinning room sitting at the table, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.   
  
"Is it already one o'clock?" she said as she looked up from the paper.   
  
"No… I left early." Brittan said quietly as she hid her face from her mother.   
  
"Did you get a ride home?" She asked as she looked down at the paper again.   
  
"Yeah… I did!" she replied completely lying.  
  
Her mother smiled and went on reading the paper.  
  
Brittan walked through the living room… down the hall and up the staircase. She walked down another hallway to her room and closed her door behind her. Her parents had given her the master bedroom so she went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed her face with the cold water and grabbed a hand towel and did the best she could to get all of the makeup off.   
  
When she had finished with that… she stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room. She took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor by her hamper. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail at the bottom of her neck.  
  
She took off her pants and grabbed her pj's from off of her bed and a freshly cleaned nightshirt from her dresser.   
  
Her door flew open and her father stood in the doorway. Swaggering from side to side. Brittan looked back at him and dropped her jaw. "Oh god no…" She said under her breath.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here father… why else would I be here?!"  
  
At this… her father apparently didn't agree with her smart-ass remarks. He walked into her room and cornered her in the far part of the room. "You don't talk to me like that!" He said… his face only inches away from her face.  
  
His breath smelt of beer and whisky. Whenever he had been drinking, the slightest thing would  
piss him off and he would become deathly violent.   
  
(A/N: I'm not to good with writing fight scenes… but I will do my best… and remember… this is a dream/flashback!)  
  
Her father grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off of the ground. He turned around and threw her onto the floor. Causing her to hit her head on the frame of her bed.   
  
She let out a yelp of pain and gripped that back of her head.   
  
He came over and pinned her to the floor and started to hit and slap her in the face. She screamed for help… but no one came to her rescue… not even her mother.  
  
  
  
This went on for about thirty minutes. When her father finally left the room and shut the door… Brittan just laid on her floor. Holding her head in her hands.   
  
When she finally got up… she went to the bathroom to see what kind of damage he had done this time.  
  
Her reflection showed that she had a cut vertically in her right eyebrow… the left side of her lip had split in the corner and she had a cut horizontally on her forehead more to the left. Her cheekbone looked as if she was going to have a bruise there in the morning and so did her right eye.  
  
She took off her bloody clothing and got into the shower.   
  
She let the water run all over her body… she looked down and saw cuts and new bruised on her breasts. And the blood from her head was running down the rest of her body with the water thinning it. She looked at her arms and saw more blood. This time it wasn't coming from her head… it was coming from her collarbone.  
  
  
  
When she finally got out of the shower… she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and walked out into her room.  
  
But on her bed was sitting Sean.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She asked bitterly.   
  
"I came to talk to you!"  
  
"Get the fuck out of my room…. In fact… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
He smiled and walked up to her. "But your father said to stay as long as I like… so did your mother!"  
  
Brittan glared at Sean as he walked toward her. "But I don't want you here… so get the fuck out!"  
  
"No… I think I'll stay!" Sean said as he grabbed Brittan by her waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She beat his chest with her fists trying to get away. But he was too strong and too stubborn to let her got. He pulled his head back and glared down at her. He ripped the towel off of her slender body and pushed her onto her queen-sized bed.   
  
"STOP IT!" Brittan screamed.   
  
But Sean apparently didn't hear her screaming… which was doubtful or chose to ignore her. He pushed her down into the bed so her back was completely flat and pressed his body against hers.   
  
"Now be a good girl and go along with it!" Sean whispered.  
  
"'NO!" Brittan screamed again. "STOP IT… GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"  
  
He started to kiss his way down her neck and then undid his pants.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She screamed again… kicking her legs furiously.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brittan sat up in her bed and screamed.   
  
Hermione came running out of the bathroom in her pants and bra. "What the hell happened?!" She asked as she ran to her.  
  
Cold sweat ran down her forehead, her heart was pounding and her chest was raising and falling extremely fast.  
  
Hermione sat down on Brittan's bed next to her and put her arms around her. "What happened?" She asked as she let her lean onto her lap.  
  
Brittan was still breathing rather heavy… but managed to say, "It was just a nightmare… that's all it was… just a nightmare." She tried to convince herself as tears started to stream down her face. But it wasn't a nightmare… not the slightest bit… it was her past… the past that she had been trying to run away from.  
  
Hermione stroked her head and cooed her and told her that everything was going to be alright… that it was just a bad dream. Even though Brittan knew it wasn't.  
  
  
  
When Brittan finally stopped crying… she gave Hermione a hug. "Thanks…"   
  
"Hey… no problem Brittan… anytime!" Hermione said as she hugged her back. "Just as long as you'll return the favor when I need it okay?!"  
  
"Of course I will… you can count on it!"  
  
They broke the hug and got up. Hermione went to the bathroom and grabbed her shirt and came back out to see Brittan changing her clothes.   
  
"Are you going to be okay though?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah… it was just a dream… it'll pass!" She smiled and finished putting on her shirt.  
  
Then… the door to their dorm room flung open. Brittan whipped back and looked at it… thinking that her father was coming in to beat her again. But it was only Lavender and Parvati.   
  
Brittan sighed in relief and went back to her dresser.  
  
"Can I help you two?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um… we just wanted to say sorry to Brittan… we were being really rude to you and all. And we're sorry!" Lavender said as Parvati nodded.  
  
Brittan turned around as she put her watch on. "It's okay… really it is!" She smiled at the two and walked to her bed and sat down and grabbed her shoes.  
  
"Anyway… we wanted to make up for it by giving you a total make over Brittan!" Parvati said as she pulled out a box from behind her back and Lavender pulled out a bag from behind her.  
  
Brittan went wide-eyed and stared at them. "And why would you want to do that?" She asked.  
  
"Because we feel bad and we think we can turn you into one of the sexiest girls in the school!" Parvati said as Lavender nodded.   
  
"Um… I'm sure you can... but I'm not in the mood at the moment for girlish stuff!" Brittan smiled again and turned her attention back to her shoes.  
  
"Hey Brittan…" Hermione said. "It could be fun and it would get your mind off of… well… you know!"  
  
Brittan shot a look at her as if she couldn't believe she had said it. Then sighed and kicked off her shoe. "Alright…"  
  
"YES!" Lavender and Parvati said.  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down on her bed.   
  
"Let the masters begin then!"  
  
  
  
For about an hour…Lavender and Parvati played with colors for her makeup and clothes that would look good on her. They finally picked out black mascara and eyeliner… they had put the eyeliner on the lid of her eyes lid and silver eye shadow.  
  
The clothes that they thought went well with her were tight black leather like pants with silver studs going down the seams on the side of the pants. A belt that was black with silver studs and four silver chains (all different lengths but are attached together) that they clipped to the right side of her pants by the belt loops.  
  
They gave her a tight black tank top like belly shirt that had the word… "sexy" right in the middle of her chest. They also put a chain like choker to wear. But they let her wear the shoes that she had… considering they went with the outfit. They were black skater shoes that weren't tied… but still had the laces.  
  
"And viola… sexiness!" Lavender said as they put Brittan in front of a mirror.   
  
Brittan smiled. It was exactly how she used to dress before what happened to her… She looked herself up and down and remembered all of the boys that were always asking her out. But she was dating Sean and always said no. They had straightened her hair and left it down. Her highlights showed rather nicely and glistened in the light.   
  
Brittan smiled and turned around. "Thanks…"   
  
"Wait… I forgot something!" Parvati said as she dove for her makeup bag. She pulled out a tube of lip-gloss. "This! You know how to put it on right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Brittan said as she took the tube from Parvati and applied it. She handed it back to her and then the taste and smell of watermelon filled her senses.   
  
"There… we're done!" Parvati said.  
  
"But we want you to have this!" Lavender held up a bag and Parvati held up a box.  
  
"What is it?" Brittan asked as she took the bag and box.  
  
"Well… in the bag there're clothing that should fit you and in the box…" Lavender said.  
  
"In the box is the makeup that we used on you… there should be enough in there to last you the whole year!" Parvati said.  
  
"But I think we'll need take you clothes shopping… cause the cloths in there are going to get old after awhile and there isn't that much to begin with anyway!" Lavender said.  
  
"Um… thank you!" Brittan said as she smiled.   
  
"Anyway… we have to go… But we'll see you around!" Lavender said.  
  
"But if you have any questions on how to apply something or what would go good with what… just let us know and we would be glad to help you any day!" Parvati said. "Later!"   
  
They both waved and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.  
  
Brittan put the things the girls had given her on her bed and looked into the mirror again. Her flat stomach showed just like it used too. You could see the slightest line indicating her Abe's she had developed from weightlifting.   
  
She smiled and looked at Hermione… who had been quiet for most of the time.  
  
"Well… what do you think?" Brittan asked, putting her hands out by her sides and twirling around.  
  
"I think it suits you very well!" Hermione said as smiled. "They did a very good job on you!"  
  
Brittan smiled again. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Well… it's lunch time right!" Hermione nodded. "Then lets go eat!"  
  
  
  
The two walked to the great hall with their arms linked together. Brittan constantly getting stared at by all the passer bys. People wondering if it was the same person or if it was a new student.  
  
When they walked into the great hall… Brittan and Hermione got even more looks. It seemed as though everyone in the hall was staring at them… Hermione just smiled and Brittan just stared at the ground in which she was walking on. She then looked up and looked at the Slytherin table… trying to find Draco.   
  
She saw him… but he wasn't looking. Then Crabbe nudged him in the side and he looked up. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide… He mouthed 'Brittan' as he looked at her and she smiled seductively and nodded her head.   
  
She then saw him mouth 'oh my god' and she smiled again. She winked at him and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione.  
  
Everyone at the table was full of questions and Lavender and Parvati were grinning proudly at their "creation" and winked at Brittan.  
  
  
  
The chatter of Brittan and Hermione died down when the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat… but still… every once in a while people would say something or stare at her.  
  
  
  
Brittan had just started her potatoes when an eagle flew down and dropped a piece of paper in front of her. She looked at it for a moment and then looked over to Draco… who happened to be staring at her. She smiled at him and then looked down at the paper.  
  
She unfolded it and saw Draco's name at the bottom of it and read it:  
  
_"Dear Brittan,  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT! You look really good! Damn… when did this happen? Anyway… I was wondering if we were going to eat dinner… then go met each other… or skip dinner and go straight away. I personally would like to skip dinner… but it is up to you!  
But I have been thinking of you all day and now you have blown me away… I mean… if you don't mind me saying… you look extremely Sexy!   
Anyway… I await your answer!  
  
Love,  
Draco"_  
  
Brittan looked down at the letter and then looked over to Draco again… who was now talking to another Slytherin. She smiled and borrowed a piece of paper and a quill form Ron and wrote him back. She gave Ron back his quill and got up. "I have to use the bathroom… I'll be back in a bit!"  
  
She walked out of the great hall and waited outside the doors for a bit. When a large group a preppy girls walked into the hall… she walked in behind them and walked over to the Slytherin table and right up behind Draco. Thankfully… no one from the Gryffindor table had noticed her walk back in.  
  
She bent forward and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked to his left and then to his right and saw Brittan leaning down so that her face was level with his. She smiled and took her left hand off of his shoulder and stuck it into his left pants pocket. Making it so that her letter got to him and she knew it.  
  
She leaned further down and lightly kissed him on the lips and then stood up straight and walked away.  
  
"Holy SHIT Draco!" Marcus Flint said. "Do you know her?"  
  
Draco smiled. "A little." He half lied.   
  
Draco watched her walk back to the Gryffindor table and sit down in her original spot.   
  
He shook his head and got up from the table.  
  
"Where are you going Draco?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"The bathroom man…" He replied. "I'll be back in a little while!"  
  
He walked out of the Great Hall and went to the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm room and closed the door.  
  
He sat on his bed and pulled the letter from out of his pocket. He unfolded it and read it to his self. It read:  
  
_"Dear Draco,  
Thank you I guess… You thinking I'm sexy could be a good thing! But anyway… I think we should eat a little before we go. So why don't we eat for like fifteen minutes and then met out by the doors… I think that would work.   
I'll just say that I am going to go to the library or something so they don't expect me to be in the common room or in my dorm.  
Anyway… I can't wait to see you tonight and I am counting down the time until I see you tonight.   
I hope the rest of your day wont be too boring for you!  
Love,  
Brittan"_  
  
Draco smiled to his self and then put the letter into his drawer by his bed along with all of the other letters she had sent him…  
  
"Until tonight then!" Draco said as he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: **Okay…. I was going to go on to where they go out during the night but that would make it extremely long… so I will write that in the next chapter!   
But I am extremely proud of myself. I wrote this and edited it in less than 6 hours! WAHAHAHAHA! Now I just need to see if my father will let me on the internet and post it! Anyway… I love you all and hope to hear all of your reviews!  
LOVES!!! *runs around and gives everyone hugs and kissed*  
Until next time!  
Hufflepuff Student8  
Peace, Love and bullet proof condoms! (or Marshmallows… which ever you perfer!)  
  
  
PS: Is it just me... or did i rush this chapter a little bit? If i did let me know and i will take more time on the other chapters to come and i hope to hear all of your feed back! LATER!  



	5. Memories Told in the Moon Light

**Unexpected Passions **  
_Chapter 5  
by: Hufflepuff Student8_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter…. And if I did… I would still write for fanfiction!   
  
A/N: Sorry everyone… but I haven't been able to write because I have been really ill and I have been doing lots of blood work and other tests. But no worries I guess. They have found one thing that is causing some of the problems… I think it is all due to the fact that I am just insane and no one really believes me. But yeah. My updates are sketchy because I don't know what the doctors want me to do next. So yeah. Hope you enjoy the new chapter if people will read it… *looks at the reviews she doesn't have* Oh well…  
  
ENJOY  
  
***  
  
After Brittan got back she sat down and began to pick at her potatoes. She didn't feel all that hungry at the moment, but felt excited. She didn't know what she was going to do for the remaining time until dinner. She knew that it would seem longer than it was because she longed for it. That's how life is for people. It makes you wait for what seems like eternity to be with people that you hold dear to you.   
  
She looked up and saw Draco leaving the Great Hall. She smiled and felt like following him. But thought better of it and remained sitting.   
  
When she and Hermione finished they both got up and walked out of the hall together. Not really knowing what to say to each other.  
  
When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione muttered the password and they climbed in. There wasn't anyone in the common room so they sat in front of the unlit fireplace.  
  
"So," Hermione said.  
  
"So," Brittan replied looking at her.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled. She was about to say something, but the portrait hole swung open and about ten to fifteen Gryffindor's came in. They all looked around the room and then their eyes landed on Hermione and Brittan sitting on the couch.   
Brittan and Hermione went wide-eyed as they all started at them. Brittan looked at Hermione and smiled nervously. She then looked back at the crowd in the entranceway, "Hello."  
  
All of the guys in the group smiled and tried to make their way through. "Hey… we were wondering…" One of them started. "If you were single?"   
  
Brittan smiled and looked at all of their hoping faces. "No… afraid not!" she half lied.   
  
Hermione shot a look at her and then caught onto the scheme.   
  
"Well… then whom are you dating?" another boy asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you not to…" Brittan looked at Hermione in a devilish way and looked back at the boys. "But this sexy girl is single… and I bet you she would be more exciting than I could ever be!"  
  
Hermione went red and looked at Brittan in protest. "Brittan!"   
  
"Yessss?" Brittan smiled again and then looked at the crowd of boys.  
  
Hermione looked from Brittan to the crowd of boys and then back at Brittan. "If you'll excuse us for a moment!"  
  
Hermione stood from the couch, grabbed Brittan by the arm and walked up the stairs to their dorm room, dragging Brittan behind her.  
  
She shut the door behind them and then looked at Brittan. "What the hell Brittan?!"  
  
"What?" Brittan replied rather confused.  
  
"What were you doing… I don't want to be one of their girlfriends." Hermione said with a hurt look on her face.   
  
"Hermione… I was only playing around and I thought you might feel weird always hanging around me, when I am getting all of the male attention… I thought you might feel… well… jealous." Brittan said.  
  
"Why would you think I would get jealous?"  
  
"Because a lot of girls from where I come from are like that." Brittan started. "And I ALWAYS get the fucking attention when I don't want it and they are always saying, 'oh… I wish all of the guys liked me' or 'oh I wish I was as pretty as you are Brittan' shit like that! I hate it. And I don't want you to think stuff like that!"  
  
Hermione slumped her shoulders and looked Brittan dead in the eye. "I would never say stuff like that! I like being single and I don't like any of the boys here at school… they are annoying and only like the girls for their looks." Hermione said as she sat down on her bed. "I want to find a guy that will hold interesting conversation with. One that won't date me for a week and then see another girl and dump me… But there aren't any men like that here!"  
  
"Not all of them are like that Hermione!" Brittan said as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said. "Who?!"  
  
"Harry, Ron—"  
  
"Besides THEM!"  
  
"Oh," Brittan sighed and looked down at the floor. "Um, Draco."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione said as she stood up from her bed. "MALFOY?!"  
  
Brittan winced and continued to look at the floor. "Yes… Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What the HELL are you smoking… Malfoy is one of the biggest players in this school! He doesn't give a damn about anyone except his self!"  
  
"You don't know the half of it Hermione!" Brittan stood up and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to know the truth Hermione?"  
  
"Truth about what?"   
  
"That night I didn't come back to the dorm. I said I was in the library and fell asleep." Hermione nodded at the statement. "Well… I was with Draco."  
  
"YOU WERE WITH HIM?!" Hermione half yelled.   
  
"Yes, I was with him."   
  
"What the hell were you two doing all night?"  
  
"We talked and then we fell asleep! Nothing sexual happened if that's what you're getting at." Brittan said. "He held me while I cried and he tried to comfort me. He wanted to make sure I was okay so, he let me sleep there with him. He held me all night… making sure nothing happened to me!"  
  
A tear ran down her face and Hermione felt as if her heart were going to break at the sight. "Why… why were you crying in the first place?"  
  
"We were playing the 'Question Game' to get to know each other a bit better… and he asked me why I came to Hogwarts… my mind started to fill with my horrible past leading to my coming here… coming to this school. I started to cry but I wanted to tell him… I wanted to tell so badly. But he saw me starting to cry and told me that I didn't have to tell him… He told me that if it hurt that much to talk about… he didn't want to know. And he held me until I fell asleep…" she ran her fingers through her hair. "He does care Hermione… more than you could ever imagine!"   
  
"Brittan…" Hermione said in a pleading voice. "I'm sorry…"  
  
Brittan looked at her… the building tears in her eyes clouding her vision. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about."  
  
"Yes there is… I went off on you because you said that he was a caring person." Hermione put her arms around Brittan. "It's your life and if you think he is caring… then he's caring… it shouldn't matter what I think about him. I'm sorry."  
  
Brittan hugged Hermione back and they both started to cry. Feeling bad about what they said to one another.  
  
  
After the tears were gone and Brittan redid her make up… they both sat in their dorm… feeling a bit nervous and guilty toward each other.   
  
They were silent for a while until Hermione broke it.  
  
"So… when you said you weren't single… were you talking about Draco or were you just pulling strings?"   
  
Brittan laughed. "Bath I guess… I mean… yes Draco and I are friends… but I've kissed him twice and he's kissed me once. I don't really know if we're dating or not."   
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh…"  
  
"Hermione," Brittan began. "I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be out tonight with Draco!"   
  
Hermione's eyes went wide then shook her head. "Where are you guys going, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"He's going to show me around the grounds… that's all."  
  
"Alright… when are you planning to be back?"  
  
"I don't know just yet. But could you keep this a secret between us…?" Brittan began.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Hermione said as she stood up from her bed. "But what do you want me to tell anyone who asks?"  
  
"That I am in the library or am in a meeting with a professor." Brittan said thinking almost nothing of it.   
  
"Alright…" Hermione had a worried look upon her face.  
  
Brittan just smiled and sat down on her bed.  
  
  
It was 6 o'clock. Two more hours before Brittan could see Draco. Actually… two hours and 15 ish minutes.   
  
Hermione had gone to hang out with Harry and Ron in the library. Something about Ron forgetting to do one of his assignments over the summer. So Brittan stayed behind to do whatever came to her mind.  
  
She looked around the room. It seemed pretty bare on all of the walls. No posters, pictures or paintings. Nothing to make to room interesting. She sighed at the fact and lay flat on her back on her bed and stared at her red canopy above her.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. She sat up in a rush and looked at her clock. 7:58.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair in a hurry and did a last minute makeup check. Redoing her eyeliner and eye shadow. She glanced at the clock and it read 8:05. She cursed quietly and ran out of the room.   
  
When she ran down the stairs, people kept starring at her as she ran past them. She didn't pay much mind to them, but when she got into the common room… there were a lot of Gryffindors sitting by the fireplace. It looked as if they were having some sort of meeting.   
  
She quietly walked past the group as she headed for the exit.   
  
A boy looked over at Brittan as she inched toward the door with her back to the group of people. "Hey… is that you, Brittan?"  
  
_ 'SHIT!!'_ Brittan froze in her spot and then turned around smiling. "Yesss…" _'Shit, why did he have to see me??'_  
  
"Where have you been?" The boy looked at her as if she was supposed to have been there.   
  
"I was sleeping in my dorm… why?"  
  
"We were having our monthly house meeting."   
  
"Oh… well… you'll have to fill me in some other time okay?!" Brittan said in expecting to leave as she turned around.   
  
"Why don't I fill you in at dinner?" the boy said as put on his sexiest smile. Nothing compared to Draco's Brittan thought.   
  
_ 'Crap… how do I get out of this one….'_ Brittan thought as she turned around to the desperate looking boy. "Um… I have a meeting with a teacher. So I won't be at dinner tonight!"  
  
"Oh… well then why not later tonight when you come back?"   
_  
'Does he ever give up?!_' Brittan bit her lip. "Um… how about tomorrow at lunch?"  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
Brittan nodded and continued out of the common room and sprinted to the Great Hall.   
  
She got to the Great Hall while everyone was filing in. She caught her breath and walked into the hall.  
  
After she was done eating, she looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco had already left the table. She sighed and got up from her seat. She looked around the table and it seemed that no one noticed her, so she left the hall.   
  
When the doors closed behind her, she saw Draco leaning against a statue by a staircase. He was wearing black baggy pants with a loss button up black shirt that seemed to be made of some silky type of fabric. He looked over and saw that it was her and grinned, showing his perfect teeth.  
  
Brittan smiled and walked over to him. "Good evening."  
  
Draco sneered and looked down at her when she got close to him. He was at least a head and a half taller than she was. "Good evening," he leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "You're late you know?"  
  
Brittan sighed. "Yeah I know… I fell asleep and lost track of time."  
  
"Oh is that so?"   
  
"I'm serious… Then some guy from my house tried to talk to me and I didn't feel like being my rude self!" Brittan said sarcastically.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would you stop questioning my and take me out side?" Brittan said playfully as she smiled Draco with a suggestive look.   
  
"Well," Draco paused for a moment. "If you put it that way, I think I shall."  
  
Brittan smiled and started to walk toward the doors leading outside. Draco pushed off of the statue that he had been leaning on and walked along side of her.   
  
The night was clear like it usually was and the stars gleamed like nothing else. The trees didn't creek considering there was no wind. There were barely any clouds in the dark sky. The lake had a larger than life reflection of the moon swimming in it along with the stars.   
  
The sound of birds came from the forest. Small happy chirps in high pitches, some loud in a lower pitch and others just a normal chirp you would hear from a passing bird. A large bird flew from the forest and across the bare sky. It made no sound. But it was bigger than any normal bird, Brittan had ever seen. "Holy shit." She said under her breath as she looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
Brittan looked over at Draco to see that he was looking at her with wonder in his eyes. "That bird… didn't you see it?"  
  
Draco looked up and saw the remainder of the bird fly into the mountains behind the castle. "Yeah… I see it all of the time." He looked back down at Brittan. "I guess that's what I get for wandering around the school grounds at night all of the time."  
  
Brittan smiled and looked in the direction the bird had gone. She couldn't see it anymore but just the mere thought made her feel an interesting wonderful. Seeing the bird being able to fly away from everything. Fly away from its home and all that it once knew. Maybe to come back… or maybe not. She wished that she were able to do that same thing the year before. Life wouldn't have been the hell that it had been. The beating and the rape.   
  
She shook her head and fought her emotions away. This wasn't the time to be crying about he past.   
  
She felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and she looked over to him. His eyes were their wonderful bluish silver. There wasn't a sparkle in them, but something was different. He looked rather pleased for some reason.   
  
She smiled and giggled a little.   
  
"What?" Draco said letting his hand slid off of her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Oh really…" he paused. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe what you will." She smiled and continued walking.   
  
Draco shook his head and started to walk after her.  
  
  
They walked for what seem like an hour in silence, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. They came to a cliff that if you jumped off; you'd land in the lake. Draco sighed and somewhat fell backward and laid on the ground.  
  
Brittan looked down at him and smiled. "And what might you be doing?"  
  
"I'm giving birth," he paused. "What do you think I am doing?"  
  
Brittan laughed and sat on the ground next to him. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them looking at the wonderful view.   
  
Draco sat up and looked at Brittan's face. A strand of hair fell over her eye. Her eyes were open and looked at peace. Thinking about nothing but about something at the same time. "I take it you don't get out that often?"  
  
Brittan looked over and locked eyes with Draco. "Not for some time no." She gave a weak smile and then looked away.  
  
"Why?" Draco said as he moved closer to her.   
  
"Why what?" Brittan said, still looking into the lake.   
  
"Why don't you get out often anymore… what happened to make you not want to do it?"  
  
"I don't really know." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I guess it just reminds me of… my past."  
  
"Your past leading to your coming to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah." Brittan sighed again and closed her eyes. Trying to hold back the rush memories.  
  
Draco looked at Brittan for awhile wondering what was going through her mind. Afraid to ask, but wanting to know more than anything. He shook his head and put his hand onto her back and pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Brittan looked up and looked into Draco's deep and wonderful eyes. There was still a strand of hair that was in front of her eye. Draco smiled and pushed the strand behind her ear and ran his index finger along her jawbone.   
  
Brittan looked down at his arm and then back to his eyes. He was smiling a rather concerned smile. She felt safe with him. She felt as though she could tell him anything at that moment in time. But she didn't want to tell him. Considering that it would mean she would have to remember. And that was the last thing that she wanted to do. Maybe if she were to tell him; though she might get a load off of her chest, causing her to be able to deal with it all. Or6 it would cause her to feel extremely depressed. She didn't know, but didn't see anything wrong with trying. "Do you want the long answer, or the short one?" she said with a slight sigh in her voice.  
  
"Which ever one you feel like telling." Draco said as he dropped his hand from her back.  
  
Brittan looked down to the ground. Which one should she tell him? The condensed version that left a lot out or the long one which was extremely painful. So she thought about telling one that was kind of in the middle of the two.   
  
"When I was around three," she said. "My mother and father decided to move to Alaska, with me of course. We bought a wonderful house that had a extravagant view of part of the channel. Trees everywhere and tons of animals. Everything you could ever want when you're almost three right?  
  
"The house was wonderful and we didn't have very many neighbors, something my father enjoyed to no end. I found it kind of annoying. Considering I had no one to play with. So I would go out and play by myself. You know, those stupid adventures you go on when you're young." She smiled at the thought.   
  
"But one night, when I was about Eleven, I came in really late from one of my 'adventures'. My father was furious and my mother seemed that she had been worried sick. I tried to explain to them that I fell asleep on a rock at the nearby waterfall. But they seemed as though they thought I was lying." She swallowed rather hard. "That was the first night my father beat me and the first night my mother just stood there not doing anything.  
  
"Then I went off to 'Witches and Wizards Alaska Boarding School'. It was peaceful there. I didn't make very many friends at first cause I was so used to being by myself you know." She smiled slightly and looked at Draco who was listening intently.   
  
"Anyway. Life was peaceful for about four years. During my fourth year, I changed the way I dressed to the tighter and more girlie clothing and started to wear makeup. Right before my fourth year ended, I had a bunch of friends and even one of the hottest guys in the school asking me to go out with him.  
  
"So I came home that summer with friends to write and a boyfriend that I could go and see. But also during that summer, my father started the whole beating thing again. He had started to drink because he was in an accident at work and was on paid leave for two months. He was pissed and my mother seemed to just stop talking altogether. I didn't tell anyone about my fathers beating, even in the back of my head I knew that I should have. But I couldn't stand the thought of leaving everything."  
  
Tears started to form in Brittan's eyes as she went on. "But once I was on my fifth year at school, I thought everything would be fine, or at least until the next summer." She sighed and thought for a moment.   
  
Draco was sitting with one leg flat on the ground and the other pulled into his chest with his foot flat on the grassy ground. He had his arm resting on the leg that was up and his head leaning on his arm, listening carefully not to miss anything.  
  
"But when the year ended, I had almost every fucking guy in the school trying to get a piece of me and not very many friends. Considering I had shut almost everyone out due to my summer. I guess I didn't want to tell anyone on accident. But when the year ended and summer began again, the beatings came more often.   
  
"One of my friends wanted me to come to a party during the first month of our summer vacation. She lived about two and a half to three miles away from me; so my mother said I could and my father said he could care less. So I went and so did Sean."  
  
"Sean being your boyfriend at the time I presume?" Draco interrupted.  
  
Brittan sighed. "Yeah…"she shook her head slightly. "But we went together. During one of the songs he said that he had to use the restroom and left the dance floor. But about a half an hour later, the girl that was holding the party asked me where he was and that 'our song' was playing. So, I went to look for him."  
  
"And let me guess, that's when you found him cheating on you yesss?" Draco prophesied.   
  
Brittan sighed again. "Yeah." She ran her fingers threw her hair and continued. "That's when I ran from the party out to the front yard and he caught up with me. Trying to tell me that the girl was forcing him to do it and other stupid excuses that cheating men come up with. We quarreled a bit and I finally got away.   
  
"I ran all the way to my house with a stop at a near by park. My mother was reading her paper and I didn't see my father. I went to my room to change into my pj's and go to sleep. But after I got into my pj's, my father came in and he beat me for just the hell of being there. When he left, I took a shower to wash off all of the blood. When I came out into my room with just a towel on, I saw Sean sitting on my bed." tears started to roll down Brittan's cheek. They glistened in the light of the crescent moon. "That's when he raped me."  
  
At that, Draco gave a faint gasp. He wasn't expecting something of that magnitude. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks as they showed so well in the darkness.   
  
"But after that, I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore about everything and he said that he would arrange for me to be removed as son as possible." Brittan tried to wipe away a tear as she cleared her throat. "He came to my door in person with an order of a muggle court that said he could take me away. My father fought and my mother cried. But Dumbledore took me and I lived with him for the rest of the summer. He's really quite nice for an old man." She smiled, trying to hide the sadness in her face. "He said that he was thinking about adopting me… figure that."  
  
"Brittan…" Draco started, but couldn't find any words to follow. He pulled her in to a hug and wiped another tear away from her cheek.   
  
Brittan couldn't help but cry. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and cried. Draco sat there coursing the back of her head and cooing her.   
  
Brittan suddenly pulled away and stood up. She walked over to a near by tree and ran her fingers through her hair, trying at the same time to stop crying and get stop her makeup from running. Draco gave a weak smile and stood up.  
  
Brittan turned her back to the tree and looked at Draco as he started to walk towards her. She wanted to be in his arms but now that she remembered what had happened, she realized that she liked him and that she wasn't really ready for a boyfriend just then. That her heart was still tender from her summer happenings, she was scared of being hurt and forced to do things that she didn't want to do. She shook her head and cupped her face with her hands.   
  
"Brittan… are you going to be okay?" Draco said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away from his   
grasp. "Brittan, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. Those eyes that she had fallen for. If Draco wasn't standing there, she would have laughed. She was so naïve, falling for the first handsome guy she met. She felt like an idiot. She didn't even know him and she felt as though she trusted him more than anyone she had ever met and could tell him anything. How she had threw herself at his feet and played to his liking. Wanting him and thinking that he cared about her. Or did he?   
  
Brittan buried her face in her hands again. Trying to make since of everything. She shook her head furiously. She let her hands fall to her sides and she started to walk toward the direction of the castle.   
  
"Brittan, what are you doing?!" Draco said as he grabbed her lightly by the wrist.  
  
She jerked her wrist free and looked at Draco. He looked perfect in the moonlight. So wonderful, so sexy and so nice. But she didn't know the real him. She was confused beyond anything she had ever felt before. She caught herself crying again and quickly caught the tear before Draco could see it in the moonlight.   
  
He stepped in front of her and ran his hand on her cheek. "Brittan…" he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Draco, don't." she whispered as she tried to walk past him.   
  
He sighed and she continued walking toward the castle.  
  
  
The night suddenly felt cold as she walked away, leaving him to stand there by himself. She didn't look back and fought the temptation to run back to her dormitory and just sleep. She felt a cold shiver crawled up her back and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
She stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. The clearness of the night had lessened into a cloudy abyss. She couldn't see the moon anymore and she only saw a select few of the once bright beacon like stars. She couldn't hear any of the once happy birds she had heard before. The lake looked as if it were a large pool of blood it was so dark. She was beginning to think that she was walking through a totally different area than she had earlier that night. The castle even looked different.   
  
The halls of the castle were even colder and seemed to be filled with death. Nothing seemed lively. Not even the pictures and paintings on the many walls. All of the colors seemed dull and dark full of depression and hatred. Guess that's what happens when you're depressed or confused. Everything around seems to have changed when it really hasn't. You just seem to pull out the darker parts of things that you wouldn't normally see when you are in a happy and cheerful mood.  
  
Even the portrait of the fat lady seemed dark. Even though she was still in her shocking pink dress like she had always been, it seem to be a shade different tonight.   
  
The common room was empty and the fire was dying down to a smolder. She sighed and continued walking to her dorm room.   
  
When she opened the door, she found Hermione sitting on her bed writing in what seemed like a journal. Hermione had heard the annoying creek of the door and looked up to see who it was. She saw Brittan standing in the doorway smiling a weak smile.   
  
"You're back sooner than I thought." She said with a large smile on her face.  
  
Brittan just nodded and she closed the door. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of night cloths and went into the bathroom. Before she shut the door she said back to Hermione, "I'll be in the shower."  
  
Hermione stared at the now closed door and thought for a moment. She shrugged and thought nothing of it that she was just tired and felt dirty or something and went back to her writing.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco stood there and watched Brittan walk to the castle. Something in his heart seemed to have broke at that very moment. He wanted to run to her and hug her. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright and whatever it was that was bugging her she could tell him and he would do his best to make it right. That he would do whatever it took to make her feel safe and at peace with herself and the rest of the world.  
  
He saw her disappear behind the castle doors and that was that. Any chance of running after her now wouldn't prove anything. He felt cold and hurt for some reason. She hadn't even said goodbye. He shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for his self when he knew what kind of hell Brittan had come from.   
  
He didn't know why Brittan acted the way she did after she told him about her past. He wanted to know but didn't want her to feel hurt any more than she already did. He sighed a heavy sigh and started to walk to the castle.  
  
The clouds were heavy and the lake was dark. He heard creeks from the trees indicating that there was wind and that there would be high winds tomorrow. Maybe even a storm. He started to walk faster and rain started to fall. In heavy sheets over the large school grounds. Soaking everything underneath it, including Draco.   
  
  
When he walked into the Slytherin common room, there were Slytherin's passed out everywhere. He shook his head as he saw all of the cups that were probably filled with some alcoholic beverage earlier that night. The disposable cups were everywhere and so were reminisce of other food products.   
  
He walked the short walk to his dorm room and found that Crabbe and Goyle weren't in the room. They were probably one of the many people passed out down stairs.   
He sighed and sat on his bed. He bent forward and cradled his head in his hands. He groaned and stood up and hit the wall.   
  
He didn't know what to do, he was frustrated, he wanted to help Brittan but didn't know how he could without her braking down all over again. He looked over at his desk and saw a piece of parchment and his quill. He stared at it for a moment and sighed. "Hell, it seemed to have worked before!"  
  
He sat at his desk and began to write furiously. He shook Glander awake after he had put the letter into the envelope. Glander glared at him but let him tie the letter to his leg and flew over to the window.   
  
Draco walked over to the window and patted Glander on the head. "Take that to Brittan Arkin… got that?" Glander gave a nod and Draco opened the window to let him out.   
  
  
***Brittan's Dorm***  
  
  
Brittan stepped out of the bathroom in her clean nightclothes and saw that Hermione and gone to sleep. All of the lights were off except for the one next to her bed. She smiled and walked over.  
  
She stopped and looked at Zuni her fruit bat. He was looking outside in wonder and then looked at Brittan. "What, you want out?" The bat nodded it's little head with a squeak of approval. Brittan smiled and walked to the window. She opened it and heard the rain. "You sure you want out… it's raining pretty hard." She said as she picked Zuni up off of his stand. He seemed as if he was looking outside and squeaked again. "Alright… I'll let you in, in the morning!" And with that Zuni flew off into the rain-covered night.   
  
Brittan closed the window quietly and turned around to her dresser when she heard a loud thump from behind her. She whipped around to see that a bird had flown into the window. "SHIT!" He half yelled and jumped to the window, opening it in a rush.   
  
The bird shook its head and hopped into the room. It was Glander, Draco's eagle that he used to send letters.   
  
She sighed and took an owl treat from the desk and gave to him. She untied the letter from his leg and said that he could go if he wanted. He nodded an flew off into the wetness of the night.   
  
The letter was of course from Draco. "Damn it… I am not in the mood for him right now… I thought he would have gotten the picture…" She sighed.   
  
"What the hell was that noise?" Hermione said in a grumble of a voice as she turned over in her bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: **Yeah… I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I guess I will write more soon!  
Talk to you all later!  
Hufflepuff Student8  
If like my work… read **Is it Rape or Love **and review!  
Don't forget to Review for this story and give me input!   
_LOVE YOU ALL!_  
Peace love and bullet proof CONDOMS! 


End file.
